To The End
by K.Krum
Summary: Takes off after HBP now after reading DH extremly AU, This is the final Battle between Harry and Voldermort. will both die or just one? For neither can live while the other survives.no longer on hiatus Ch 10 Reworked
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: this was originally for The Big Bang Challenge II but i missed the due date, so im putting it on here instead :D lol so yeah its gonna end up being kinda long so if you like long stories this might be for you lol and there will be DxH action but kinda later-ish so bare with me.**

**Disclaimer: dont own em never will as sad as that is, and no money for if i was id still be as poor as i am now lol**

**Summary: takes off after HBP and the final Battle between Harry and Voldermort, with of course the Harry Draco 'interaction' being at the center. so yes this is slach and spoiler for HBP.**

* * *

- 

Harry Hermione and Ron left for number four Privet Drive not to long after the funeral, Harry hadn't intended to stay longer then he had to at his uncle's home. When he had got there it was a shock for the Dursley's not only had Harry shown up early but he had brought two more 'freaks' with him as Uncle Vernon so eloquently put it. Ron of course had, had the pleasure of meeting the Dursley's back in 4th year, but Hermione was lucky enough to go this long with out meeting the last bit of Harry's family, and the experience wasn't with out excitement. When Harry had entered the house he was met with his shocked aunt that was alone in the house since Vernon was still at work, and Dudley was still off at school.

"Wait till Vernon gets here he wont stand for trespassers," Petunia tried to sound threatening but her fear was showing through to much.

"Yes Aunt Petunia," Harry had just nodded and lead his two friends upstairs to his prison of a room.

"Goodness Harry your aunt is.." Hermione began.

"Horrid? Yes she is," Harry finished Hermione's statement flatly while looking for something under his bed.

Hermione and Ron took in the sight of Harry's small room the sporadic papers tacked to the walls along with some Gryffindor memorabilia. The two shared a look but kept their mouth shut. Ron leaned against the wall next to the window, and Hermione took a seat at the foot of the broken down bed watching Harry gather what looked to be random items. After a few moments Harry seemed to have gotten everything he needed. The three of them didn't talk much, mostly cause Petunia kept sneaking up (badly) to spy on their conversation. But at a certain point Petunia stopped coming upstairs.

"I'm thinking Uncle Vernon will be getting home soon," Harry said suddenly looking at the clock that was next to his bed. Hermione seemed to be getting nervous after he had said that.

"He wont do anything Hermione, right Harry?" Ron tried to reassure the girl.

"Yeah don't worry, you've got me and Ron incase if he was stupid enough to do anything." Harry grinned. The arrival of uncle Vernon was a rather noise affair.

"Where is he and those freaks he brought with him!" came the angry voice sounding all the way up to Harry's room causing Hermione and Ron to jump. Harry took a deep breath and went down to meet his angry uncle. "You, why are you here, and why did you bring your freaky friends with you?" Vernon asked shortly his fat face turning red, "Did they boot you out of that joke of a school?"

"No I wasn't booted out, there were problems this year and school was ended early this term, and I wouldn't worry about me and my friends, I just wanted to tell you that I wont be coming back here after this." Harry explained his temper rising.

"Finally, well get out, we never wanted you here to begin with, take all your abnormal nonsense out of my house," Vernon shouted pointing at the door.

The two people that were in Harry's room came out and stood behind Harry on the stairs Hermione stood behind Ron holding on to his arm as Harry shouted back at his uncle, "That's fine I never asked to be dumped here in the first place, and then to have to come back every summer, you we're terrible people to live with, and I'm glade to finally leave this place once and for all." Harry moved past his uncle opening the door, "Now I'm taking my '_freaky_' friends and leaving, you got my bag Ron?"

"Yes Harry," the red head held a bag in his left hand, and took a hold of Hermione's hand and led her after him keeping his eyes on the large man till they were out of the door.

When they were finally out on the sidewalk Hermione spoke up, "Well that was interesting."

"Well I'm just glad I'm finally free of that house," Harry smiled looking from the house to his friends, "Here give me my bag." Ron handed over the bag, and Harry noticed that the two were still holding hands he smirked at the two. Ron, and Hermione looked questioningly to Harry then realized what he was looking at. They let go of each other Ron sticking his hands into his pockets, and Hermione's face flushed slightly.

"Well now it's off to the Burrow then," the red head grinned.

"Well for you two maybe, but mum wants me to go home for awhile so I wont see you till Bill and Fleur's wedding I guess," Hermione sighed.

"That's alright, we'll try not to have to much fun with out you," Ron smiled.

The sun was setting and they needed to get going if they were going to get back to the Burrow on time. The three of them took the Knight bus dropping Hermione off, and then headed to Ron's, when they got to the Burrow it was dark. Ron knocked on the door seeing as they were still doing the security questions, and Molly called through the door. "Who is it?"

"Me and Harry mum," Ron told the door.

"You know what you have to do," came Molly's muffled voice, "Who is it?"

"But mum..." He tried to keep from whining to much, but nothing opened silence fell around them. "Fine, it's your lil' baby boy and, your pride and joy," Ron got out quickly, hearing Harry chuckling behind him, "shut up Harry."

When Molly opened the door she was met with a glaring Ron, and a grinning Harry she pulled both of them in hugging them tightly as the entered. "I was starting to get worried, so I take it everything went well then?" She gave Harry a sad smile.

"About as well as I expected," Harry shrugged.

"Well go get cleaned up, supper will be done soon," Molly pushed the boys out of the kitchen.

The two made their way up to Ron's room that they would be sharing, "Oh its great to be in my bed again," Ron grinned flopping on his bed, "I see mum already put our stuff away."

It was true molly had put all of Ron and harry's things way, except for a few things that were placed on Harry's bed for him to take care of. Harry sighed and put the things off to the side for now and sat on his bed head in hands. Ron just looked on silently at his friend. After a few days Harry started to feel a little stir crazy he wanted out to do things, he had exhausted everything he had to find out the RAB mystery. He and Ron knew that the order was still encountering Voldemort's followers, and Harry and Ron wanted to help. After several heated conversation's on why they shouldn't Remus and Molly were the loudest in that debate, but it was Moody that gave a convincing reason why they should. "They can either join up now, and get what they need to learn how to do it right, or they get left behind and then one day get cornered and that would be the end of it."

Harry wasn't going to tell that he was sure it wouldn't be some Death Eater that cornered him that would kill him, but Moody seemed to have hit a note with it, so he and Ron had kept their mouths shut. Grudgingly Harry and Ron were allowed to join the Order thought they weren't going to let them go out on missions with out having a few others along with.

A few nights later, they were walking carefully around the dark room though they hadn't heard anything still caution was the best thing right now with Death Eaters lurking around. The warning had come in late that night, some of the dark lords followers had been seen around a presumed abandoned building. Voldemort has been tuning remote empty buildings into bases, but by the time the Order had found out about them the buildings were protected by charms and spells, so they had to start trying to watch more carefully of the outlining areas. When they had gotten to where the Death Eaters had been seen the was nothing just a broken down building, the eight of them broke into three parts to search the area.

Bill Tonks, and Moody went around the back, Arthur, and Kingsley covered the sides, and Ron Remus and Harry went into the front. They were mostly the diversion to flush the Death Eaters out to the awaiting members outside. When the three entered the poorly light building Remus lead the two younger listening carefully to what ever noise that sounded. Harry didn't hear so much as saw two figures move around a broken wall, and hid behind a crumbled support beam in a dark corner. He tried to not act as if he saw them trying to get Remus' attention but when he got close to the werewolf he heard the sound of someone's voice shouting a curse.

Harry yelled, "Get down!" at Ron pushing the other man down out of the way. The sound of bodies hitting the wooden floor, and two other running across the room.

"Go get out," one of the masked men shouted at the other aiming his wand and throwing another curse at the dodging Harry, "MOVE!" he shouted pulling the stationary Death Eater after him.

Harry tried to hit the apparent main Death Eater with a stunning spell but all the broken beams got in the way. The three chased after the two dark figures out of the building as they avoided hexes that were being flung at them as the ran for the woods. Before the two finally reached the wooded safety Moody hit the leading Death Eater bringing him down quick and hard. The other made the mistake of hesitating when his leader went down, and got winged with a hex that tore at his arm. The man ran for the cover of the woods again as the order closed in on him, running hard gripping his wounded arm the hooded man almost made it to the cover but lost his footing and tripped over a collection of rocks. Falling to the ground wounded arm, and a possible sprang ankle, but pulled his wand none the less holding out at the approaching group. "Exspelliarmus," Bill called knocking the wand out of the cloaked man's grip. Moody Kingsley and Arthur tended to the bigger Death Eater that was unconscience a few yards back. Harry Ron, and Tonks hung back a few steps behind Remus and Bill as they approached the defeated looking Death Eater as he laid down on the ground holding his arm breathing hard.

As they realized he was now basically harmless they stood over him as Remus kneeled next to the panting man, "Who are you?" the man shook his head, "Vary well then." Remus sighed reaching out pulling the white mask off the man turned his head the hood hiding his face. Lupin puled the hood back revealing the profile of the Death eater.

"Malfoy?" Harry whispered. Draco didn't look at him just kept his face turned frowning gripping his arm tighter.

"I still don't think that strong of a curse was necessary Moody," Arthur said following the strange looking fellow up to the group.

"Well it wasn't that strong, it didn't kill him," Moody chuckled sounding slightly disappointed, "And who is this one?" he asked pushing Ron to the side, "Why isn't it young mister Malfoy."

Harry turned his attention from Malfoy to Moody, "Where is the other one?"

"Oh Kingsley took him, and we should be getting him to join his friend," Moody grinned looking at the boy.

"Yes but we have to take him to St. Mungos first," Remus said looking pointedly at Moody.

"I'll take him," Bill offered kneeling next Draco holding on to his arm tightly handing Remus the boys wand, and he disappeared with a pop.

"You two should go back to the Burrow," Lupin stood tucking Malfoys wand into his jacket, "Moody and I will join Bill at St. Mungos." Before Harry could protest Moody and Lupin disappeared with the same pop Bill and Malfoy did.

"Come on boys, I'm sure Molly is working herself into a right state," Arthur smiled.

Harry frowned trying to keep his mouth shut till later. When Harry and Ron showed up at the Burrow Molly was waiting outside for them with a wrap around her shoulders. Arthur walked them up to the house, when Molly had enveloped the boys into a strangling hug, "I still wish you boys wouldn't go out with the others." she said forcefully not letting them go.

"But mum we're fine, it wasn't all that bad really," Ron tried to calm his mother, but some how had the opposite effect.

"Ron never think that it's never 'that bad' one spell that's all it would take," she held him out in front of her shaking the red head slightly to get her point across, and pulled Ron back into a crushing hug.

Harry thankfully dodged that one and he stood in the doorway, as Arthur got Ron free of his mum. Ron quickly joined Harry waving to his dad, "Bye Dad." "Bye mister Weasley," Harry waves as well.

"Night boys, see you in the morning," Arthur called out then turning to his wife.

The boys entered the house heading up to Ron's room in the attic. "I never would have thought it was Malfoy," Ron broke the silence as the went up the stairs.

"I don't know why not, he's no different then his father," Harry's voice was even. Their conversation was cut short by Ginny standing in her doorway, "I see you're back." There was a slight bit to her tone, "I heard what you were doing tonight, glad you both still alive." She turned quickly into her room, "Goodnight," closing the door a little harder then needed.

Harry huffed and continued to Ron's room. "You sure did get on her bad side didn't you," Ron grinned, "Though you did break up with her so I suppose it would be expected." the last part was dead pan.

"Ron I really don't wanna talk about it I just want to go to bed please," Harry sighed entering Ron's room.

"Fine Harry," Ron threw up his hands following the brunette.

That night Harry didn't have visions or anything like that but they weren't vary restful though all the same. Harry woke up sharply as he saw the flash of green, the sun wasn't quiet up yet, and the soft snore of Ron was the only thing that was distracting his thoughts. The thoughts of his dream, he dreamt of the night Dumbledore died, damn Malfoy, damn Snape even more, they haven't heard a thing from him since that night.

Rubbing his hands over his face it couldn't be healthy for him to get worked up this early in the morning. Grabbing his glasses off the night stand he got up to begin his day. As he got back into the shared bed room wearing a pair of jeans towel draped over his head, night clothes under his arm. Tossing the clothes on the foot of his bed toweling the rest of his hair dry pulling a shirt from the dresser, but the drawer got stuck and he slammed it shut. Turning quickly to see if it woke Ron, a resounding snore made it clear it didn't he pulled the shirt on and laid on the bed staring at the ceiling. He wasn't sure how long he was laying there but soon enough Mrs. Weasley called up the stairs for them to get up. Harry saw Ron's response was simply to roll over, then he grabbed his still wet towel and threw it onto the red headed boys face.

Ron shot up quickly pulling the offending object from his face glaring at his friend, "What 'arry?" came the half yawn as he threw the towel back.

"Your mum say to get up," he smiled as he watched Ron stumble out of his bed.

"Why are you up so early?" Ron asked as he was pulling clothes out.

"I woke up and I just couldn't go back to sleep," The brunette shrugged as Ron moved to the door.

"Well I'll be back and then we can have breakfast," the red head yawned again before he left the room.

The boys finally made their appearance at the breakfast table half an hour later, "I was just going to go try to wake you boys up again," Molly smiled grabbing two plates sitting them in front of the two boys, "Better eat up Arthur wants to talk to you this morning." While the boys ate Ginny came down stairs taking a seat across the boys. "Good morning dear," Molly grinned sitting a plate in front of the girl. The feeling in the kitchen was rather tense though it was all mostly coming from Ginny, and Ron noticing it and expecting Harry to do something.

All Harry did was eat and ignored them both when he was done he turned his attention to Ron, "You done?"

"Yeah I guess so," Ron pushed the plate from him, "So mum where were we meeting dad?"

"Oh he should be coming to get you soon." she wiped her hands on her apron looking at the special family clock where it said Arthur was lost.

"Fine," Ron stood from the table, "Come on Harry."

The boys walked out of the kitchen into the living area where they would wait for Mr. Weasley. Ginny walked through where the boys were sitting eyes fixed on Harry as she moved through till she disappeared up stairs. Ron saw this and finally said something, "Ok this is getting silly."

"Ron, I really.." Harry was cut off by Molly calling them.

"Yes mum," Ron called.

"Arthur should be here im a moment," Molly said heading into the room the boys were occupying.

Not a few moments after that was said Arthur came into the room dusting his cloak off, "Ready boys?"

"Yes sir," the boys said together standing. "Dad where are we going?" Ron asked as he followed after his father.

"Just going to the Leaky Cauldron," Arthur shrugged guiding the boys out.


	2. Chapter 2

When they got to the Leaky Cauldron the place seemed a tad more empty then it usually is for this time of day. The boys looked at each other questionably then to Arthur.

"Hello Tom," The man waved as the went up the stairs then in a quieter voice as they got to a room, "Now as for what happened last night, you both need to keep your heads please."

Harry frowned looking at the older man, but not saying anything as the door opened to a large room. When Arthur closed the door behind them he put up a silencing charm. Harry looked around the room Bill and Remus were standing by the window talking quietly and Moody was standing next to a arm chair not facing them but Harry could feel that eye of his watching him.

"Arthur your back." The broken looking man turned around, and Harry got a glimpse of something behind Moody that caught his eye. He really didn't like the way this felt, and Arthur coming up behind him holding onto his shoulder didn't help matters.

"So how is he Moody?" came the voice behind him.

He knew it, Remus and Bill came from the window to join in the conversation. "The boys fine, though this really couldn't be a good idea," Moody grunted frowning, "Though if he's lying then he can just go join his friend Jugson."

Harry looked to Remus confusion written on his face. "Harry, we have decided that young mister Malfoy might be of use to us, and he has volunteered," Remus explained

"Malfoy? Volunteer?" the brunette laughed, "He's just doing this so you don't through him into Azkaban."

Malfoy stood glaring at Potter, "And yet if I don't pull this off then the Dark Lord will kill me off and then you'll be done with me, so what do you really have to lose Potter."

Harry jerked free of Arthur and closed in on Malfoy getting dangerously close, "Well then forgive me if I hope you do get found out."

"That's enough Potter," Moody grabbed the back of Harry's shirt pulling him back.

"Bill if you'd be so good to take young Mister Malfoy out of here," Remus asked pulling something from his jacket approaching Malfoy, "Are you sure of this Draco, once you start its rather hard to get out." Malfoy nodded still glaring at Harry, "Vary well then, Bill." Remus handed the boy his wand again moving to the away as Bill came up to the blonde's side. Draco took a hold of his wand holding out for a moment causing a tension in the room, but staring down Harry and making a show of putting the wand into his robes.

"Come on then," Bill moved to the rooms door as Arthur took down the silence charm.

Draco moved past Harry slamming the boys shoulder with his own. Harry went for his wand but Moody grabbed his arm keeping him from doing anything foolish. When Bill and Malfoy left, Arthur was quick to put the spells up again.

"Why the hell are you all trusting Malfoy," Harry demanded looking to the three remaining men, "He was there when Dumbledore died, he was the one that was ordered to do it even, what makes you all think he'll help us now?"

"Harry just calm down, we know about Malfoy," Remus keeping his tone calm, "We all talked about it and we figure since Snape has gone missing for the moment, we agreed to Malfoy's suggestion to use him."

"Wait, you all talked about this, and even McGonagall agreed?" Potter was shocked.

"I'm not to keen on the idea," Moody chimed in.

"Yes Alastor you've made yourself vary vocal on that," Arthur sighed ignoring the glaring man, "The point is Harry is that if we are going to keep a head of Voldemort we need someone on the inside."

"Fine you all may trust him but I don't," Harry snapped.

The room went quiet no one really said anything till Arthur broke the silence, "Ron you and Harry should get down stairs Hermione should be getting here soon."

"Hermione is coming?" Ron grinned.

"Yeah, though her mum was slightly hesitant of letting her come back, well go on get down there you two," He ushered the boys down stairs, "Now when she comes you are to go to the twins shop and wait for me there."

"Yes dad," Ron nodded. Arthur turned and went back up to the room leaving the boys waiting at a table. Harry was still fuming over the Draco thing when Hermione showed up.

"Hello," Hermione smiled hugging them both. "What's the matter with Harry?" she asked when she noticed Harry seemed a little on edge.

"You wont believe it Hermione," Ron tried to keep from laughing at the sheer insanity of it, and in a hushed tone told her, "Malfoy is spying for the Order."

Hermione gasped, "Is that true."

"Yes it is, now if you to are just about finished blabbing the Orders business, lets get to the twins shop." Harry snapped heading out to the gateway to Diagon Alley.

The two red faced friends followed the brunette. They walked to the twins store the street it seemed to have the same issue that Leaky Cauldron seemed to be having, but there was definitely more people then that was in the pub. Hermione and Ron were chatting about something Harry wasn't bothering to listen to, he kept thinking of Malfoy... "_You don't know what im capable of," Draco had said angrily, "You don't know what I've done._" Of course he didn't know what the other boy was capable of before that all he knew was Malfoy was a spoiled brat that was sneaking around.

"Harry we're here," Ron called holding the for open for Hermione Harry spun around walking threw the open door.

"Well isn't it Ronikins," Fred called out heading to the door, "What do we own the pleasure of your visit?"

"Dad wanted us to wait for him here," Ron shrugged looking at some items on a stand by the door.

"Well its fine with me, isn't like there's a lot of costumers today anyway." the red head sighed leaning against the counter, "So how are you Harry?"

"Fine," came the short answer.

Fred frowned turning to Hermione, "Granger what's new?"

"Did you hear, The Ministry wont let any new students enter Hogwarts this year," She half blurted out, "Though I guess its good in away but then all those student that would be coming will be behind."

"Yeah but at least you're allowed to go back at all this year," Fred grinned, "Though from what I hear there wont be many coming back, I don't know why they even bother keeping it open."

"Because McGonagall knew that some student would want to come back, and the governors agreed to it simply because they felt that no parent would let their child come back this term," Hermione smiled.

"They are a presumptuous lot arnt they," Fred grinned rolling his eyes walking from the trio Hermione glared after him, "That's not vary attractive Granger."

"How," she made a humf noise then turned to Harry who hadn't moved her cheeks pink, "So have you had any luck with the locket?"

"No, I was going to ask you the same thing," Harry sighed his hand absently fiddling with the fake locket in his pants pocket.

"We'll figure it out, when we get to school,"Hermione tried to sound positive.

"Well I'm not going to be there," Harry pushed from the wall walking to where Ron had wondered off.

"Oh, so you haven't changer your mind then?" her voice was even.

"Ron and I will be at Hogwarts but not so much for schooling but well you know, it's basically the new Order meeting place," He whispered the last part, "We'll bound to be there sometimes."

"Well you're not leaving me out of the loop," Hermione said pointedly.

"I wouldn't have dreamt of it," Harry smiled.

They hung out in the shop till almost after noon when Arthur came to get them Bill following after.

"Hello dad," George waved, "Hey Bill your looking way better."

"Yeah, thanks," Bill grinned absently rubbing his face.

"Hey Fred," The twin called to the back, "Dad and Bill are here."

"Great you can take the brats," Fred joked as he came out of the back with the trio fallowing after the taller red head.

Ron frowned after Fred, "Yeah and your just the most wonderful company to be around."

George laughed, "Oh Ron you are so touchy."

Soon Mister Weasley, Bill, and the three friends left heading back to the Burrow.

"Alright Mister Weasley I have to ask, why is Malfoy doing this," Harry asked exasperated sitting in a chair looking at Arthur.

"Harry, I know you have your problems with Draco, but you have to move past that," Arthur moved to the boys side gripping his shoulder, "I know you don't trust him, but you have to move past old grudges," Harry made a move to say something, "But he didn't do it did he? He had told us what Dumbledore offered him, and if what he said was indeed true then if Albus thought to offer it then this is the least we can do for him." Harry didn't say anything he knew what offer Malfoy was talking about, and he knew Draco didn't do it when he had the chance, "And to help you move past this petty feud, Draco will be reporting to you with if there is any news."

Harry didn't keep his mouth shut for that, "What? Why am I then one he has to report to shouldn't he be telling his finding to some one else," he stood up facing the man, "like you, or Bill maybe?" Harry signaled to the older red head on the sofa.

"Bill has other things he needs to be taking care of, and I have other responsibilities," Arthur sighed, "Harry you wanted to be part of the Order and this is something you're just going to have to do."

The brunette took a deep breath, "Sorry mister Weasley, You're right."

Arthur smiled and patted Harry on the shoulder, "Don't worry it could be a while before you'll hear anything from Draco." The boy forced a smile, and glanced at Ron who was sitting next to his older brother and Hermione giving him a look of 'Sorry mate you asked for it'.

"Dinner will be done in a moment, you all better get cleaned up," Molly called out from the kitchen. The evening was quiet, the two boys and Hermione were up stairs talking till it was bed time, and Molly made Hermione go to Ginny's room.

"I still can't understand why they made me responsible for Malfoy," Harry said disbelieving from his bed.

"I don't know mate, but better you then me," Ron laughed which earned him a pillow chucked at his head.

The next few days were getting kinda chaotic time was closing in on Bills wedding, and it was a welcome distraction to what was going on outside of the Burrow. A several days before the wedding Ron and Harry had been booted out of helping after the two had broken one to many things. It was almost a week since the Draco incident, and to Harry's joy he hadn't heard from the blonde. It wasn't till the night before the wedding did he get word that Malfoy had something to report. Harry sat in a room at the Leaky Cauldron alone in a arm chair staring out the window, it was getting late Malfoy should be getting there soon. Harry sat up with at start when a soft knock was heard on the door. Harry moved to the door opening it a crack peering at the hooded figure in the hall. Draco pushed past the brunette taking off his cloak and sat in the arm chair that was previously occupied. Harry groaned closing the door, then took the other chair across the blonde.

"You know you should be a little more careful opening the door, it could have been someone dangerous," Draco smirked looking at the other boy.

Harry glared at the blonde, then he had a thought, "Alright, you gotta say 'Ferret' when I ask 'who is it?'" Harry smiled when the smirk fell from the blonde's pale face.

"Alright lets just do this and be done with it," Malfoy snapped.

"Fine, sooner the better," Harry agreed looking at his watch pointedly.

Draco looked at him frowning, "Anyway, the closest thing I have been able to tell is that there are going to be a small gathering of Death Eaters that will be going to a tribe of giants to get confirmation that their loyalty lie with..." "I thought Voldemort already had the giants on his side?" Harry interrupted.

Draco rolled his eyes, annoyed with Harry, "There are more then just one group of them Potter."

"Is that it Malfoy," Harry asked shortly.

"Yes for now," Draco said leaning back in the chair with a sigh, "I'll contact you again if I find out where exactly the giants are."

Harry was about to get out of the room till he noticed how tired Malfoy looked. His blonde hair was growing out slightly it didn't look as done as it had in school. He looked paler, and his thoughts got cut of by a defensive Malfoy.

"What Potter?" Draco snapped glaring at the brunette, "I thought you wanted out of here, there's nothing left to tell now go."

Harry glared back, "Whatever Malfoy, see you next time." Potter got up leaving the room closing the door behind him with slightly more then the needed force.

When Harry got back to the burrow he was still complaining about how infuriating the blonde could be. He knocked on the door the to the burrow frowning waiting for someone to get to the door, "Who is it?" came the muffled question. Harry sighed wishing to kill who ever made up these silly passwords, "The Dragon Slayer." The door opened by Ginny who's jaw was set as she stepped back watching Harry come in.

"What's the matter with you?" she asked almost smartly.

"Just saw Draco, Where's your dad?" Harry asked looking at the girl as she signaled to the living area. The brunette went to where Ginny pointed waiting for mister Weasley to finish talking to Molly.

"Oh Harry you're back," Arthur noticed the boy in the entry.

"Yeah I got some news, from Malfoy," Harry said stepping into the room. Apparently it's was a rather good piece of information Draco gave, because Arthur seemed really interested and left to go inform the others.

Harry went up to his and Ron's room yawning as he opened the door, "Ron I don't think I will last if.." he was frozen in the door way.

Hermione went wide eyed and pink faced pushing at the red head, "Ron get off!"

"Huh, why?" Ron sounded confused.

"Harry," Hermione said sharply pushing the boy forcefully off standing.

Ron flipped around on the bed looking to the door his face almost matching his hair. The three of them stood in a awkward silence no one moving and no one was making eye contact.

"Um, sorry about that I should have knocked or something," Harry apologized glancing at Ron who still hadn't returned to his normal colour.

"No Harry it's fine, um I think I'm just going to go to bed I'm sure Ginny is in there by now," Hermione tried to sound normal as she stepped pass Harry, "Night Harry, Ronald." she practically ran once out the door.

Harry closed the door slowly giving Ron the oddest look, "So you two finally got together huh?" Ron shrugged not looking at his friend, "Well what was that all about then?"

"I don't know," Ron ran a hand through his hair, "We were up here talking and, and, well you saw it."

"Yeah and I wouldn't want to see that again," Harry laughed moving to his bed.

"Yeah, never mind that," Ron smiled finally relaxing, "So how did it go with Malfoy?"

Harry sighed as he fell on the bed, "He does get a hold of some good things I suppose, but he is just so aggravating, I hate being in the same room as him."

"Well I don't think anyone likes being is the same room as the ferret," Ron laughed, "but what was the news he told you?"

"I'm not tell you a thing till you tell me what that was between you and Hermione?" Harry grinned.

* * *

- 

**A/N:** ook so thats the first2 of many more chapters ;p. hope you like whats out of it and i promise it gets better lol sorry if it seems slow moving or is that just cause it took so long, eh oh well lol

oh and rememebr im a coment whore ;P lol


	3. Chapter 3

The next day was the big wedding. You could tell that there were a lot of people worried about whether or not something was going to happen to disturb the happy affair, but nothing had gone wrong, except for Ron almost running into the wedding cake. There were a lot of people there, mostly the Weasley's family, and then a nice few of Fleur's family came as well. Some of the females of her family may not have been part Veela, but they still caught Ron's eye and even the twin's were found flirting with them. But when Hermione had noticed Ron's distraction, they went somewhere and talked, and when they came back he didn't leave her side.

Harry just smiled when he saw how Ron followed Hermione around. He stayed off to the side out of the way of everyone not really wanting to get involved with the festivities, though Molly introduced Harry to some cousins of Ron's, but he didn't catch their names. He was just polite and said hello. When it got to where Fleur threw her bouquet Harry was thankful that it was just about over. He heard the females all talking giddily, which pulled his attention from his partially eaten cake, and then Ron finally made his way over to Harry.

"What's with all the chatter?" Harry asked nodding to the mass of girls.

"Hermione caught it." Ron sounded like he had been hit in the head with something.

"Are you serious?" Harry laughed. "I never thought Hermione would have gone in for that sort of thing."

"She doesn't. She was doing it for a lark." Ron looked to Harry with a slightly panicked look. "But she caught it."

"Ron, I don't think it means anything. It's just a tradition, right?" Harry was laughing at the look on his friend's face. "Unless there's something I don't know about wizard weddings."

"Bloody hell, what if there is something." Ron started to look a little pale, and that just made Harry laugh more.

"Now, don't you think that if there was you would have known?" Harry decided to calm the red head.

"I suppose so." Ron shrugged, looking a little better.

"I'm sure if there was something to the throwing of a bunch of flowers you would know." Harry smiled patting his friend's shoulder.

"You're right. It's just silly to think that." Ron smiled relaxing more, "So Harry, you enjoy sitting in the shadows or what?"

The brunette shrugged. "I just prefer to be out of sight, and besides I don't really know anyone here."

"Well Lupin was here, did you see him?" Ron asked, looking at the females that were still hanging around Hermione.

"Yeah, I saw him. We talked for a bit, but he had to go and take care of something." Harry sighed.

Soon the twins came over. "So Ron, Hermione caught the bouquet, eh?" George began it.

"Does that mean our little Ronikins will be the next one dragged down the aisle?" Fred gave a quizzical look to his double.

"I think it does, Fred. So when are you going to pop the question?" George asked in a serious tone.

Needless to say, Ron was starting to get agitated. "Bugger off."

"Oh, now, Ron, that's not very nice." Fred frowned in mock hurt. "It's ok, George. We could..."

"Always ask Hermione," George finished, and the two left Ron in exactly the state they wanted.

"Why do they have to be so damn annoying?" Ron demanded hotly. Harry just laughed and shook his head.

After Bill and Fleur left, the guests started to filter out. Soon everyone was gone except for the normal lot. It was around six when Harry got the word that Malfoy had something for him. He didn't even have time to change out of his dress robes before he left. He waited in a room not too much unlike the last time. He looked out the window, not really looking at much of anything. He was pulled from his musings, by a soft knock at the door. Of course he knew who it was, but he had to see if Draco was going to do it or not.

"Who is it?" Harry asked, grinning.

"The Ferret," came the icy voice from the other side. Harry tried to keep from looking too pleased with himself when he opened the door.

"Why hello." Draco just glared at Potter and pushed past him.

Draco walked into the room and took the only chair, which annoyed Harry. "So what is it Malfoy?"

The blonde smirked as he made himself comfortable in the chair. "Did your precious Order figure out where the giants are that the Dark Lord was sending his messengers?"

"I don't think so." Harry moved closer to Malfoy.

"It doesn't sound like they tell you much of anything." Draco smirked. "Are you sure you're part of the Order?"

"Shut up, Malfoy," Harry warned.

"What if I don't, are you gonna try to kill me again?" Malfoy said hotly.

Harry's eyes narrowed. "That was an accident. I didn't know what that spell was going…"

"Oh, so you just figured to try out a spell you didn't even know on the first person you saw," Draco interrupted angrily, standing up to Harry.

"You were going to use an unforgivable on me!" Harry retorted, his voice rising. Both boys went quiet, staring at each other frowning, till Draco turned away looking at the flames in the fireplace.

"I have to be getting back. What was it you had to tell me?" Harry finally said something.

"They're going to the giant tribe in the east, I'm not sure of the exact area, but I'm sure someone will know what one it is," Draco's voice was even, not looking from the fire.

"All right." Harry moved to the door. "You know, Malfoy, as much as I don't like you, I never would have used that curse on you."

"That may be Potter, but whether or not you would have I still have the reminder of it." Draco's voice was empty, and he still didn't look at the brunette as he sat in the chair. Harry frowned not sure what else to say, so he left the room to get back to the Burrow. After he answered the silly password, he told Arthur what he had found out, and apparently Mr. Weasley did know what giant tribe Malfoy was talking about.

"Well here's the test on whether Malfoy is trustworthy or not." Ron smirked as he and Harry got upstairs.

"Yeah," was all Harry said, laying on his bed.

Harry was thinking of other things then if Draco was telling the truth. He really hadn't giving much thought to what had happened in the bathroom last term. Of course he had felt bad when it happened, he never would have used something like that, even if it was Draco.

"_What is this..._" A voice spoke in the dark. "_I swear I never_," some one was in pain. Faces were flashing around some covered some were not, and then there was Malfoy on the ground, motionless and broken looking. Harry's eyes shot open, tensing on the bed, breathing hard. It took him a moment to realize that he was in the Burrow. Sitting up still wearing his clothes, and glasses. He looked to Ron's bed were the red head seemed to have passed out in the same fashion as Harry, but the red head was still asleep snoring softly. The brunette ran his hands through his hair. He knew it had to have been a dream. After all, his scar hadn't hurt.

He was just thinking too much about the confrontation between him and Malfoy from earlier. He pulled off his glasses, kicked off his shoes, and laid back on the bed, eventually falling back into semi-restful sleep.

The next morning he couldn't really shake off the dream he had the night before. He tried telling Ron about it but the red head shrugged it off saying it wouldn't be the worst thing to happen, but still it was just a dream. The next few days Harry, Ron, and Hermione were researching up on items from the founders that could possibly have been used as a Horcrux. As for the Death Eaters that were on the mission to the giants, Malfoy seemed to have been telling the truth. The Order had caught several of the Dark Lord's followers, only two had escaped.

"So I guess Draco is trustworthy after all." Hermione grinned, taking a break from her book.

"Yeah I guess he is, but we still don't trust him. Right, Harry?" Ron frowned, but glad for the break from the book. Harry wasn't listening, his attention focused between the book and the odd dreams he'd been having. "Harry?" Ron's voice pulled Harry's attention back.

"What?" Was the simple question.

"About Malfoy being trustworthy." Ron tried to reiterate, but only got a slightly confused look from Harry.

"Oh never mind Ron. I think we need to take a break. We've been at it almost all day." Hermione stood from the ground, stretching a little.

"Yeah," Ron agreed watching Hermione with a small grin.

Harry shook his head as he rubbed his eyes. "You guys go, I'm gonna keep looking."

"Harry, do we even know if he made all six?" Hermione asked as the thought just hit her.

Harry put the book down, eyebrows knotted."I don't know. Dumbledore didn't seem to know for sure, but I have a feeling that he probably didn't have time to finish making them before he killed my parents." He looked to Hermione."But if that's the case,then we still have to find the locket, and who RAB is."

"Well we can still look for the initials, but first I think we need a break. The girl smiled, holding out her hand to Harry.

"You're probably right." He nodded, taking the offered hand.

The three of them went down to the kitchen, deciding a bite to eat would be a welcome distraction. Molly had made them some sandwiches, which Ron seemed to really appreciate. Before Mrs. Weasley left them to their late lunch she told them that there was going to be a meeting tonight, and that seemed to brighten up Harry and Ron since they haven't been doing much lately except their research.

"So do you think Malfoy will be there?" Ron muffled between bites.

"Ron, don't talk with your mouth full," Hermione chastised. "I don't know. Do you think they trust him enough to let him sit in on a meeting?"

Harry just shrugged. "I don't know even if he was right about the giant information. I wouldn't let him."

"Well he is trying, isn't he?" Hermione said quietly, knowing the boys would be giving her a look.

"Trying!" Ron was stunned. Harry just shook his head.

"Well he is," Hermione said forcefully. "Do you know what would happen to him if he was found out?"

"Yeah, I know." Harry sighed.

"Exactly, now I know you have your problems with Draco, but you two should try to at least be civil with him." She gave them a serious look. The boys nodded defeatedly, not really wanting to argue with the girl.

That night the meeting was going to be a short one, but Harry had not been looking forward to going to the house that had once belonged to his godfather. McGonagall had taken over the care of the house and she used the same charm that Dumbledore had used for people to find the house, but the other security spells were handed off to Moody. "Do you think there could have been anything else we had to do before we could enter," Ron asked smartly.

"Well we wouldn't want to give the enemy any way to get in, now would we?" Came the rough voice of Moody standing in the entry as they entered. Ron kept his mouth shut and eyes to the floor after that, Harry didn't feel very comfortable being in this house. It didn't feel right.

"You all right Harry?" Hermione whispered, standing next to the brunette.

Harry just nodded stiffly and wandered off to the kitchen, sitting at the relatively quiet room, keeping his head down. It wasn't till someone sat next to him did he look up. He was grateful that it wasn't Hermione or Ron, but Remus. They gave a weak smile to each other, but neither one said anything, falling into a comfortable silence. When the meeting was just about to start, everyone was getting situated, no one noticed the blonde that entered the room. Harry felt like he was being watched. Turning to see where it was coming from, he saw Malfoy. He resisted the urge to glare but his grip on the back of the chair tightened when Malfoy gave him a smirk. Remus noticed how ridged Harry was, and saw Draco in the doorway. When the boys didn't stop trying to stare each other down, Remus spoke up, getting the room's attention.

"Wonderful! Mr. Malfoy has finally joined us." He moved to the blonde. "Please, come sit down. Now we can get this started."


	4. Chapter 4

Draco sat across from Harry. During the meeting Draco practically ignored Harry, whom was watching him with narrowed eyes. All that was said in the meeting was that they had intercepted the giants, the giants were still neither one way nor another. They considered this really good, because if they didn't care then they wouldn't leave their home, and that was the best thing at the moment. Some other things were discussed, like who was doing what duties. Harry really wasn't paying much attention, since he had his own special job, which earned Malfoy another dirty look. By the time the meeting was over it was getting late, and a lot of the people cleared out quickly. Harry was standing in a room waiting for the Weasley's to leave, looking around the room and caught sight of that big black tapestry. He sighed, rubbing his face, not really wanting to think much right now.

"So, Potter, didn't expect to see me?" He could hear the smirk in the blonde's voice.

"No, I knew it was a possibility, but I didn't think they were foolish enough to let you enter here," Harry said mater-of-factly turning to the blonde.

"Yes, it was far to bothersome to get into this _house_." Draco's lip curled slightly, looking around.

"There's nothing wrong with this place," Harry said shortly.

The blonde shrugged with a look that screamed indifference to what Potter thought. Malfoy sighed, taking on his normal condescending tone. "I suppose if you spend as much time as you do at the Weasel's, any place would look good."

Harry was quickly losing the battle to refrain from hitting Malfoy square in the face, and when Arthur came over putting a hand on Harry's shoulder, the brunette was glad there was a distraction. "So Mr. Malfoy, how is everything going?" Mr. Weasley wanted to break the tension he was feeling from Harry.

"About as well as could be expected, considering I can't go to my home," Draco said shortly.

"Yes, I'm sorry for that." The man _was_ sorry that the boy was bouncing around from lodgings, but there really wasn't much he could do at the moment.

"Yes, well, I should be getting back." Draco looked to Harry, eyes fixed. "I might have something for you in a few days." Harry glared at him, not saying anything. With out another word Malfoy moved past the two and left the house.

"So I take it you and the young Malfoy are still banging heads it seems." Arthur grinned.

"But he tells you what we need to know." Harry frowned. He didn't even get to ask if he could bow out as the middleman, Mr. Weasley caught that possible request. "And you're still meeting him." When the oldest Weasley left, Harry, Ron, and Hermione came to his side.

"What was that about, you looked like you were going to lay into Malfoy," Ron asked a tad sorry Harry didn't hit the git.

"It was nothing. He was just being himself," Harry quipped. "Are we going to get back to the Burrow soon? I'm tired." Truth was, Harry just wanted out of the house. He still wasn't comfortable being in there.

"Yeah let me go ask Mum when we're going." Ron padded off to his mother.

"Harry, are you sure you're all right?" Hermione was obviously concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I just need some sleep." Harry put up a reassuring smile.

The bushy haired girl knew her friend was lying, but didn't push the matter. The two wandered around the room a little till they ended up in front of that awful hanging tapestry. They glanced at it, but before either could say anything Ron came back. "Mum says we are leaving." The red head grinned.

"Great, let's go." Harry moved quickly to the front door.

When they got back to the Burrow, Harry finally relaxed again laying on his bed. "I still can't believe he is that much of a prat," He said, seemingly out of no where.

"Harry, mate, you think of Malfoy too much. Hell, you both do." Ron laughed. "You two have always been out to get the other, or have been worried of how much the other has done or gotten any with." Ron shook his head.

"You both are worse then two eight-year-olds that have a crush on each other," Hermione compared. Harry and Ron stared at her.

"Hermione!" Ron was apparently taking this more literal then Harry.

"Hermione, that has nothing to do with anything." Harry was pulling at words, praying to make a sentence. "That was the strangest thing I have ever heard."

"God, you two need to relax," Hermione huffed. "It was just a comparison, you and Malfoy _do_ act like that, but of course we know its nothing like that." Harry laid back on his bed, staring at the ceiling, muttering to himself about how ludicrous it was even comparing them like that. Him and Malfoy. His lip curled just thinking about it.

That night he had a rather disturbing dream. Draco was screaming, Harry tried running to him, but he couldn't move. It was like he was frozen. There was a fight going on around them. "_Just do it!_" was the last thing he heard before a flash and he woke up. He was covered in a cold sweat, and his breathing was ragged. It was morning. Ron of course wasn't up, but the sun was. Harry ran his hands over his face, trying to rub the dream away. After he showered and changed he went down to the kitchen. Only Ginny was there.

"Good morning," Harry smiled.

"Morning," was the short answer.

The brunette grabbed an apple from the bowl in the middle of the table.

"Was it really because you didn't want Voldemort to use me against you, or was that a useful excuse?" Ginny asked flatly.

"No, Ginny it wasn't an excuse, it is something to be mindful of." Harry looked to the apple in his hands. "I love you Ginny, I really do, it's just I think it might not be the same way you love me."

The girl began hotly, "I swear Harry if you say..."

"Like a brother," Harry had to cut her off before she said it. He looked up to the red head. "Ginny, I'm sorry this happened between us, but I still care for you."

"But not like that," Ginny said with a sad smile.

"I want us to still be friends like we used to be. Is that alright?" Harry gave a smile of his own as Ginny nodded.

Harry gestured with his apple and wandered outside to the lake, sitting on the grass, looking at the water. His dream kept coming back, and he knew he should be telling someone about them. But who? Well, he could tell Mr. Weasley, but what if they are just dreams and nothing more? He would be worrying people for no reason. He didn't even know what was really going on in the dreams. He could tell Hermione maybe, she had a firm grip not to get to excited if it was in fact just a dream. Harry must have been out there for a while, because soon both Ron and Hermione came out looking for him.

"Where have you been, mate?" Ron asked happy to have found Harry. "We were starting to think you ducked out."

"No, I was just thinking," Harry said quietly, looking over the water. "Hey Hermione, can I ask you something?"

"Of course Harry." The girl sat next to the brunette.

"Now I'm sure it's nothing, but still," Harry began, "I've been having weird dreams lately, I had one a few days ago, and I had another one last night."

"What are they about?" Hermione listened intently.

"Well Malfoy mostly." Harry shrugged, fixing Ron with a look before the red head could say anything. "Like the first one was just talking and faces were flashing. I couldn't make them out, but before I woke up I saw Malfoy on the ground looking like he was beaten or something," Harry paused thinking of the one night before. "And then last night it was different kind of, I didn't see Malfoy but heard him yelling 'do it' and there was a fight going on." He looked to Hermione. "None of it makes any sense to me, I mean it had to be a dream, right, 'cause my scar didn't hurt when I woke up."

"Well it doesn't sound like anything really, and it couldn't be visions of what happening since we saw Malfoy last night, and if your scar wasn't hurting," Hermione looked to Harry giving a smile, "It's most likely just dreams. You might just be under some stress considering we have been researching so much lately."

Harry nodded, feeling somewhat relaxed now that someone else had said it was a dream. But he still felt a little uncomfortable about the whole thing. After that day when Hermione had pointed out that Voldemort possibly couldn't have been able to finish making all the Horcruxes, they needed to focus their attention on the locket and who could have been RAB. They found some people that could have been the person, but then something or another took them out of the list. It was a few days later when Harry was contacted by Malfoy again, did he take a break from the books and parchments. As usual Harry waited till Malfoy showed up and answering the password.

"So what is it Malfoy?" Harry asked shortly, after the blonde didn't say anything.

"My Potter aren't you in a hurry," Draco drawled. "Are you mad that I called you away from your precious little friends, and that shack of a house?"

"Tell me what you have found out." Harry's tone was threatening, as he did everything to keep from flying at the blonde.

"Very well Potter, since you're always in such a hurry." Draco stood a few feet from Harry. "They know you're at the Weasel's house. The Dark Lord is planing to capture you, and burn the house down, or something along those lines."

Harry's jaw dropped. "When is this going to happen?"

"I don't know exactly. Remember, I'm about as involved with the Death Eaters as you are with the Order." Draco sounded annoyed. "But it's going to be soon, so I suggest you do whatever you have to do before the weeks out." Harry could have hugged the boy right then, but of course Draco had to continue talking. "Though I don't see any problem with burning that dump down, so maybe when he finds you not there he'll still just..."

Harry had enough of Malfoy's little jabs, he closed the distance between them, fisting the blonde's robes getting dangerously close. "I am so sick of your little comments that you think are so brilliant, I'm tired of hearing you put down everyone else just to make yourself sound better." Draco narrowed his eyes. "I have been listening to your nonsense for all most seven years, and I have had enough."

"Oh, and you're one to talk." Malfoy jerked out of Harry's grip but stayed in his face. "I've had to watch you get away with everything, and you never got called on it because you're the 'Boy-Who-Lived', Dumbledore's precious little pet."

Harry took hold of the blonde's robes again pushing him into the wall, hard. "How dare you say his name." Harry's voice was icy. "You were going to kill him."

"But I didn't did I?" Malfoy met the brunette's tone, both staring down eachother.

Potter hated to admit it but Malfoy was right. The boy didn't do it, his hate was reserved for someone else. When Harry cooled down a little, he realized how close they were, and that they had been in that position for a little too long. He let go, staggering back, looking at the blonde. Malfoy straightened his collar looking back at Harry. Neither one said anything, but something had shifted between them. Harry didn't know what it was, but he wasn't sure if he liked it.

"You should get going, Potter," Draco finally spoke, "If you're going to get everything out of the Weasley's."

Harry nodded, not missing the use of Ron's proper last name, Harry ran a hand through his hair, turning to go out the door. Before he left, his dream from last night surfaced, pulling at Harry's stomach. He turned to Malfoy, who had taken the chair in front of the fire. "Er, Malfoy, watch yourself."

Draco raised an eyebrow in confusion to the brunette. "Right, Potter."

With that, Harry went out the door to the Burrow as fast as he could.

When Harry got into the house he grabbed Ginny, "Where's your mum?"

"I don't know, around here somewhere," Ginny was a little afraid, "What's wrong?"

"Ginny go pack up anything you need," Harry ordered but she didn't move, "Ginny go! And tell Ron and Hermione to do the same." Ginny took off upstairs, he could hear her calling for Ron, Harry ran around the Burrow calling for misses Weasley. He couldn't find her he started to get worried, until she came running into the kitchen.

"What's the matter?" she was obviously worried from the way Harry was calling her.

"They know I'm here, and they are coming for me," his eyes started to burn, "I put you all in danger cause I'm here."

"Harry it's alright, do you know when this is going to happen?" Molly was trying to keep calm.

"I don't really know, but soon as Draco told me I came right back," Harry's heart was beating hard, "Molly they might burn the house."

Her grip tightened on the boys shoulders, "Alright Harry you go and pack up, I need to tell Arthur and once you all are done wait for me, I'll know what to do by then." Molly hurried off, and Harry went up the stairs as fast as he could.

When he opened the door to his and Ron's room the red head was grabbing anything he could fit into his trunk and bags, and soon Harry was doing the same. When they finished getting what they could the two took their trunks down stairs, and then helped the girls with theirs. With their bags and trunks down stairs the four teens waited for misses Weasley who came out with her and Arthur's things.

"Alright children I got word to Arthur we are to go to Grimmauld Place, and everything will be sorted out there," Molly tried to keep her voice even, as she ushered the children outside, "Now we are going to use this," she pulled a book out of her bag, "now everyone hold onto your bags, it should be dark enough that no one should see us, so once we get there go straight to the house." The four nodded gripping onto their bags, "Alright take a hold now."

* * *

-

**A/N:** Finally things are moving I do have a lot of the story written, but I gotta wait for the beta you know how it goes. And yes we are getting to the harry/draco stuff soon lol, I say that for the ppl who might be reading this for that small little detail lol ok so it wont be so small once I finally get to it but still. So here ya go 2 more chapters hope someone likes it lol

and to my Lovely Beta Luna(Jade) your not a bitch, you just have school crap lol and I just didn't want to bother you.

R&R please :Puppy Dog Eyes lol:


	5. Chapter 5

Not a second longer after everyone was touching the book did he feel the familiar tug behind his navel, then the next thing they were in the middle of the dark street, the group picked up their bags that had fallen and they all rushed to the house. Once they all got inside Ron demanded to know what exactly was going on.

"What is this all about?" Ron looked to his mother who looked like she was about to cry, then turned to his friend, "Harry?"

The brunette didn't meet his friends gaze right away, "It's my fault," Harry whispered, "they found out that I was at the Burrow, and now you're going to lose your house." Hermione clasped her hands to her mouth with a sharp breath, the two young red heads looked to their mother who looked almost on the verge of crying.

"What?" Ron's voice barely above a whisper.

"Their coming for me at your house, and they were going to take me, and burn down the house most likely with you all still in it," Harry's voice sounded empty.

The room fell silent as what was said sunk in, Hermione was softly whimpering as she latched on to Ron her face buried into his chest. Harry looked to the ground frustration was boiling inside of him, he had to get away from everyone. He took off upstairs the only sound he could hear was his heavy steps on the wooden floor, and his breathing that was coming in deep pants. He went into one of the first rooms he came too, stopping dead when he smelled a familiar sent, and it hit him hard. It was Sirius' room everything seemed to slow down as he looked around there was still some clothes hanging on the bed post or over a chair aslightly unmade bed. Nothing had been moved or picked up, everything was as if his godfather was going to be back any second. His breathing was coming faster again unknowing tears had escaped his eyes, he fell to his hands and knees, and let out a angry desperate yell to the floor below him. Molly came bursting into the room a few seconds after the boy's scream.

"Harry?" she started but stopped after she noticed the room, "Oh Harry dear, come on," Molly kneeled beside the boy holding his shaking shoulders getting him to stand, "You need to lay down, come on." Harry let Mrs.Weasley guide him out of the room, and into the one he and Ron had shared, and most likely will again. When she got Harry laying on the bed, removing his glasses for him. She took on a soothing tone running her hand over his hair, "Just relax dear, rest I'll come get you for dinner." Molly moved from his side leaving the room closing the door behind her quietly.

Harry heard her go out to the hall, and the whispering of Ron, "What happened?"

"Nothing he's just overwhelmed, you all just let him rest for a bit," Molly quietly ordered ushering away the concerned friends, "Now you all just come back down and help me straightin' up a bit."

The noise of several people walking down stairs was the only noise Harry heard, till he hard a lone pair of steps walk down the hall a bit then the closing of a door. The boy felt drained not just physically but emotionally as well, he couldn't help but let his eyes fall shut. He didn't know what exactly woke him up, it could have been the knocking on the door or the dream, but there was the knock again this time he called out.

"Come in," he said only as loud as he needed to be heard.

Hermione poked her head in slowly, then her body followed as she saw the brunette sitting against the headboard. "Are you ok Harry?" she asked softly.

"Yeah I'm fine tonight has just been," he trailed off, "I'm fine."

She gave him a weak smile, "It's not your fault for this, and cause of you, the only thing that will probably be damaged is the house."

"It wasn't just me Malfoy was the one that.." Harry was cut off by Ron entering the room.

"Now how do we know he didn't tell them where you were, and then turn around to tell you about them, just so he would look like he's doing his 'job'," Ron's anger was obvious.

Hermione was going to say something, but Harry cut her off, "Ron I really don't think he would do something like that."

"How are you so sure?" Ron snapped, "This _is_ Malfoy we're talking about."

"Ron just stop I'm tired of hearing you and him spout off about the other," Harry snapped back, "You both need to just grow up!"

The red heads mouth fell open nothing was said for a moment, "You're starting to trust him arn't you," the tone was almost accusing.

Harry didn't know if he was in fact fully trusting of Malfoy, but he didn't think Draco was as untrustworthy as he previously thought, though he still was a little leery of the blonde. Ron's accusation before was probable, but if that was the case why would he tip off the death eaters, just to come back to tell him.

"Well that's not the biggest yes I've ever heard," Ron spouted off after Harry hadn't said anything.

His gaze narrowed at the red head, the boys just stared at each other while Hermione stood between her anger slowly raising. "Would you two just stop it," Hermione ordered both boys reluctantly bowed their heads, "now what is the big problem if Harry is trusting Malfoy, there are bigger things to worry about then old school rivalries." She shouted at both of them but mostly to Ron.

When neither of themdid anything, she made an exasperated noise and left the room with a slam of the door. Ron and Harry locked eyes once more before he turned and left the room to go after Hermione. Before the week was out the three of them were almost dancing around each other no one was talking to anyone, and then it happened on Fridaythe news had come back that the Burrow was burned. Ron was stomping around the house, Hermione was consoling Ginny on the sofa, and Mrs. Weasley was cooking and every now and then crying could be heard from the kitchen. When he had gotten word that Malfoy had something for him he all but ran from the house.

All his nervous energy went into pacing the room, it was all his fault it doesn't matter how Mrs.Weasley spun it, it all came down to the fact that he was there and he was the reason their house was burned. Harry was pulled from his thought by a hand on his shoulder, "You didn't answer the door."

The brunette turned to the blonde his voice sounding distant, "I didn't hear it."

Malfoy frowned a little he didn't like the way Potter was acting, "Are, are you alright?" the question sounded foreign coming from his moth. Then the way Harry looked at him after he said it wasn't just in his head, he pulled his hand back crossing his arms. Harry ran his hand through his hair, he must have been out of it if Malfoy was concerned.

"So what is it Malfoy," the brunette broke the odd silence that had fell between them.

"Oh nothing much really I was just curious if you all had gotten out before it happened," Draco waved off dismissively as he took off his cloak.

That comment hit Harry stupid for a moment he looked after the blonde for a moment, "So you called me here just to see if we got out?"

"Well not so much the 'we' just you," Malfoy said tossing his cloak on the back of the chair.

Harry was now vary confused, "What?"

"Oh don't get me wrong I would love to get rid of you, but the word is that you're the only one to destroy the dark lord so of course we all have to make sure you survive don't we," Draco smirked glancing at Harry.

"Its odd, it was said that you had tipped them off to where I was, and then came back to tell me so you would look like.." Harry got cut off by Malfoy holding on to his sweater front.

"How dare you say that," anger flashing in his grey eyes, "There wouldn't be any point to that, do you not think I want the dark lord destroyed as much as everyone else?"

"No I never said that," Harry faltered for a moment then gathered himself, "And I never, said I was the one that was saying that to begin with." Harry pushed Draco back causing the blonde to lose his footing and fell to the floor. "I was actually defending you," he said disbelievingly as he stared at the blonde.

Now Malfoy was the one to look confused and slightly embarrassed as he turned from the green eyes that were locked on him. Harry suddenly had a flashback of the last time Draco was on the floor in front of him, though this time there wasn't blood, and water every where. He sighed as he stepped up to the blond sitting on the ground, holding his hand out to the blonde that ignored the offer, "Or you can sit on the floor for all I care."

Malfoy glared as he took the offered hand that roughly pulled him up. They were close now Harry still holding the cool hand of the other boy his thoughts still on the blood that once covered the white skin of the blonde's face and chest. Pulling his hand free turning from Malfoy rubbing his face roughly under his glasses. Draco frowned as he looked to the brunette that seemed to be lost in thought.

"What is your problem?" the blonde tried to sound his usual tone not realizing it was a thing he had to focus on till then.

"Nothing," Harry snapped still not meeting the blonde's gaze. '_I still have the reminder of it_' the sound rang in his head. All he seemed to be doing lately was feeling guilty he tried to ignore it but it just kept drilling into his brain. "You have scars, show them to me," The request was whispered, as the brunette turned to Draco.

He hesitated for a moment to out say out right no, but something in Potter's voice made him not question it. His fingers danced from button to button revealing more white skin till he had the shirt open. Dracoheldthe brunette in his sites glareingas he held the two open halves of his shirt out letting the light reflecting on the light skin and the even lighter markings. Harry walked slowly to the blonde looking at the two marks that were to deep to heal completely going down across the pale chest. The brunette's hand seemed to be drawn to the marks of their own accord. His finger tips brushing the length of the longest mark that had stretched from the bottom of the blonde's right collarbone to the bottom of his left ribs. Malfoy's breath quickened a little as the fingers moved on his chest he turned his face from Potter.

Finally Harry spoke again dropping his hand, "It's all my fault isn't it." The room was quite, "the burrow, your scars," he looked to the blonde sadly for a moment, "I mean if my mother hadn't done what she did, I wouldn't even be standing here then none of this would have happened."

Malfoy couldn't have looked more uncomfortable if he tried, why was Potter saying all this and to him no less, but he could stop his mouth. "Everything happens for a reason Potter it doesn't matter how bad it is there is a reason," Malfoy finally gathered his thoughts, buttoning a few buttons to close his shirt.

"There is no reason for your scars now is there, that's just from us being stupid and aggressive," Harry shook his head gesturing to the blonde.

"Yes there was," Draco whispered, "You almost killed me, I thought doing what the dark lord wanted was the greatest honor," he shook his head a little, "but I was stupid, I thought nothing could touch me till that moment. When that happened granted I was mad and angry at you, but it suddenly made it all so real. That this just wasn't a game, or something to be taken lightly, there are real dangers and you can not in anyway tell for sure that you're going to be here the next day."

They looked at each other for a moment grey and green, and it wasn't till Harry realized how close they were did he step back running a hand through his hair. "I think I should be getting back, I've never been gone this long before they might start thinking I was attacked or something," Harry headed to the door. "See ya Malfoy," he said glancing a look at the blonde before leaving the room.

* * *

-

**(A/N) hehe oh soooo close lol oh well maybe next time :p any who yeah ok well hope this isnt going to bad, i know there are somethings that are well...its making sense right? lol im so weird **

**love it hate it come on ppl lol**

**oooo I accually got a review hehe ok, ok**

**Kaei Kon- im soooo happy you like it finally I get feed back, well I don't know about it being the best one you've read im sure that cant be true, but thanx all the same. :D and sadly I can only update as fast as i can get a chance between work and other real life obligations lol So hope this gets on soon enough for ya. :p**


	6. Chapter 6

When Harry finally got back to Grimmauld Place he was met by a relived Molly. "Oh Harry I was starting to get worried," She hugged the boy as he closed the door.

"Yeah I know, I'm sorry," Harry said softly looking to the woman.

"Oh dear there is nothing you need to apologize for, now go get cleaned up dinner will be done shortly," Molly smiled guiding the boy to the stairs.

At dinner the kids were quiet till Ron spoke up, "So what did Malfoy have to tell you this time?"

"Nothing much," Harry shrugged

"What do you mean, he didn't have anything for you?" the red head look confused, "So what your just going to met him for no reason now."

Harry sighed rolling his eyes pushing his plate away, "Ron I didn't know he didn't have anything for me, I just go when I get word that's all." Ron heaved a sigh and turned back to his plate, Harry shook his head turning to Hermione, "Have you gotten anything yet?"

"No," she said poking at her food.

Harry stood from the table and walked out of the room, he went to his and Ron's room and pulled out several books. It wasn't to long after that the noise of Hermione pushing Ron up the stairs was heard echoing up into the bedroom. The three of them all read in a strange silence, and for some reason Harry couldn't concentrate the words seemed to blend together, and didn't make sense. Before he realized it he had drifted off into a restless sleep, his dreams had come back again this time things didn't make anymore sense then before. It was dark and he couldn't breath he heard two people '_No, I couldn't do that_' came the one terrified voice '_you have to!_' ordered the other voice cracking, then a flash. Harry woke coughing trying to breath, his heart beating as if trying to leave his chest.

Hermione who had fallen asleep at the foot of Ron's bed sat up rubbing her eyes looking to the brunette, "What's the matter Harry?"

"Nothing just go back to sleep, I just need to get a drink," Harry sighed getting up leaving the room.

He walked down stairs quietly not wanting to wake anyone, he maneuvered threw the house slowly not wanting to knock into anything. When he was in the kitchen it was easier to see with the oil lamp dimly light on the dinning table. He grabbed a cup from the cabinet, getting water out of the tap. Drinking some he put the glass on the counter hands on the edge supporting his body. When he closed his eyes he kept thinking of those voices he quickly decided that sleeping was out of the question for the rest of the night. He wandered the house a little more easily now his eyes had adjusted and plus some light from the streetlights filtered in the room he wandered into.

He looked around to the empty shelves of the cases he had helped clean off, and soon ended up in front of that cursed tapestry on the wall. The light out side seemed to reflect off the tapestry's golden thread letting it be seen. Harry touched the burned mark that was once Sirius' name, he let his gaze fall from the burned hole and another name caught his attention the lone name spawning from Narcissia and Lucius, Draco. His eyes studied the threaded name for a few moments the corner of his mouth twisted up, but he was pulled from his thoughts by Mrs. Weasley.

"What are you doing up dear?" she asked softly.

Harry turned to her now realizing it was lighter, "I just got up early, and couldn't go back to sleep."

She smiled sweetly, "Come on Harry dear I'll make you something to eat."

He sighed his hand falling from the black tapestry following after the woman. He ate a little of the breakfast he wasn't vary hungry but he didn't want to be rude to Mrs. Weasley. When Arthur came down Harry took it as his out and went back upstairs. When he opened the door he was greeted with the sight of a sleeping Hermione and Ron wrapped in each others arms he frowned and gathered himself some clothes, and left for the bathroom to go shower. When he had come back they still hadn't moved so he took his books and went to the room where Molly had found him earlier seeing it was that most remote location at the moment. It got to be around ten or so when Molly finally got Ron and Hermione up, with much issues as one could expect when a mother walks in on her son and girl draped over one and another. Harry couldn't help but laugh to himself when he heard the whole thing, poor Ron was so confused sounding till he realized why his mother was having a fit. Not to long after that Ron and Hermione had found Harry.

"You know you could have woke us up instead of letting my mum find us like that," Ron was frowning his face still slightly red. True Harry could have done it but the sight of them made him agitated. "Well when I got up this morning Hermione was still at the foot of your bed I didn't see any need to move either of you," The brunette grinned putting his book down it wasn't a complete lie.

"Yeah well," Ron flopped down next to his friend.

"You find anything Harry," Hermione finally chimed in.

"No," Harry sighed shutting the book, "I mean even if we could just find a name that had RB that fit would be better then this."

"Well we are reaching the limit we have on research material till we get to Hogwarts." the girl said moving to sit on the sofa arm.

"Well we haven't really even found anyone with RB that has fit," the red head pointed out.

"I know this is just to much," Harry was getting exasperated, "it's like trying to find a needle in a haystack."

"Why would you wan to find a needle in a haystack?" Ron asked confused.

"Never mind that," Hermione hushed him.

"Well I'll be more helpful after I eat something,"the red head stated mater-of-factly standing.

"You go a head I'm not vary hungry," Hermione waved him on.

"I already had breakfast," Harry said distantly.

Ron just shrugged and headed out of the room leaving the two alone. "What's the matter Harry?" Hermione moved from the couch next to Harry, "I remember this morning when you woke up, did you have another dream?" He nodded not looking at her. "Was it about Malfoy?"

Harry frowned, "I think so, but someone else was there too this time."

"Did you see who?" she asked calmly Harry just shook his head again, "You're stressing out Harry you need to try and relax."

"Relax how am I suppose to do that Hermione!" Harry snapped, "how am I suppose to relax when everything I know is crashing down around me!" he made a aggravated noise, "I mean my god, my friends house has been burned down, Dumbledore is dead, and I'm the one that's suppose to bring down Voldemort, but before I can do that I have to solve these Damn riddles that I cant even begin to figure out!" His eyes were burning by the end of his rant, and then he noticed the girl was crying, "I'm sorry Hermione."

She moved to him cupping his face with her hands, "I know it's hard, but if you can't relax you wont get anywhere." she gave him a small smile and kissed him chastely on the corner of his mouth, "Relax Harry." He nodded then watched her walk out of the room.

He ignored the books for the rest of the day, and Hermione made sure he did, he and Ron played chess which they haven't done in awhile, and they chatted with Ginny they all needed this small break it seemed. The next few days were a lot more pleasant then it has been since they got to the house, but then reality called one evening when Harry got word from Malfoy. He once again waited in the room for the blonde to show. He sat in the chair staring off into the fire letting his mind wander till he felt it had been too long. Malfoy should have been there by now it's taking him to long. Harry started to wonder what was keeping the blonde, he started to check his watch twenty minutes, thirty, when it got to almost an hour he got up and pulled open the door to go where he didn't know but when he jerked the door open there was Malfoy poised to knock. They stared at each other for a moment both shocked at the action. Then Draco pushed passed Potter letting the brunette close the door.

"Where have you been?" the worried tone surprised him as he said it.

"I was detained, I ran into a few people I just couldn't ignore," Draco explained.

"So do you have something for me, or is this another one of your 'just want to see you' visits?" Harry quipped.

That little comment earned him a glare from the blonde, "Yes I have something for you, there is going to be an attack on the Ministry, it seems the Dark Lord find them to be rather annoying seems they are trying to gain control of all property that could be used as an advantage for the Dark Lord."

"When?" Harry asked as Draco took off his cloak.

"In a few days time I think, I'm not sure of how many are going to be there," the blonde shrugged leaning on the back of the armchair.

"Alright, if that's it then I guess I'll go," Harry didn't feel really comfortable staying there.

"Always in a rush Potter," Draco smirked.

"You know what Malfoy if I didn't know any better I'd swear you were lonely," Harry shot back.

The blonde gave a icy stare, "Go Potter, I am most definitely not lonely, and even if I were I would seek out someone of better company then you."

"Malfoy can I ask you something," Harry walked over sitting on a stand next to the chair.

"Can I really stop you?" came the cold reply.

"Where is your mother in all this?" He asked softly.

"She is safe for the time being," Draco said evenly glaring out of the corner of his eye at the other young man.

"Right, well I guess I'll see you later then," Harry crossed the room to the door taking a look at the blonde in the chair who's face had fallen slightly. Harry kept quiet and left the room silently.

When Harry got back he told Arthur of the latest development, and that he didn't know when it was gonna happen but Malfoy might still find out. Harry started to research again after that it seemed to be the best way to alleviate nervous tension, well one way that could hold his focus for long periods of time. A few evenings later he got a message from a strange owl with no name on the note only '**_Tonight _**' written on the paper. It took Harry a minute to recognize the script, and ran down to where Arthur was siting with Molly.

"It's tonight, the attack its going on tonight" He said trying to get it out as fast as he could. Arthur was up in a second grabbing his cloak, and kissed Molly good-bye.

"Are we not going too?" Ron asked before Harry could.

"No I'm sorry boys, this is just to dangerous stay here and watch after your mum and Ginny for me alright," Arthur asked his son, and Harry. With a small nod from them both Arthur left.

-

It wasn't till well past one in the morning did they finally hear anything as an owl flew to Mrs. Weasley dropping off a letter. After she skimmed it she dropped the letter and started crying Ginny and Hermione were terrified holding onto each other. Harry picked up the note reading it to himself,

_**Molly,**_

_**It was an ambush they had no intention of taking down the Ministry it was a ruse to get us out there. They were everywhere, there were casualties on both side we are not sure yet of how many. But you need to know Arthur is alive though hurt badly, and you should tell Harry that Remus isn't in any better of a condition. You should come over to St. Mungos soon as you can. As far as I know they are still sorting it all out down by the Ministry, just letting you know it a mess down there so be careful.**_

_**Kingsley** _

Harry handed the note to Ron who turned white after reading it, "He's going to be ok isn't he?" his voice was trembling.

* * *

-

**A/N: hehe I love cliffies lol now on to the next chapter ta **


	7. Chapter 7

Harry just shook his head, Remus was wounded, and so was Arthur his head was spinning he couldn't lose Remus he was the last connection he had to Sirius and his parents, he and Arthur were his last fatherly figures left and now both of them could die. Soon Molly collected herself enough to leave the house but not without making them promise to stay there and not leave. And not to long after Molly had gone did another owl come, dropping off a note for Harry '**_Meet Me'_** Harry got up to leave.

"No you are not going anywhere!" Ron ordered

"I'm going Ron and there is nothing your gonna do to stop me, I have to find out why this happened!" Harry shouted back.

"No Harry, please don't go out there," Hermione pleaded.

Harry ignored his friends and left the house. He went into the room where Malfoy was already surprising the blonde slamming the door behind him. Harry was seeing red going straight for the blonde grabbing at the other boys collar shoving him into the wall hard.

"You knew it was a trap DIDN"T YOU!"Harry shouted Draco tried to pry the hands off of his robes shaking his head, "You did, you knew it was all a set up to get the Order and the Aurors out of the way." Harry shook the blonde to get an answer.

"No I swear I didn't know I thought it was real, I didn't know it was a trap till it all happened," Malfoy shouted back his eyes shining with angry tears.

Both boys stared at each other till something in Harry cracked and he slumped against Malfoy sobs racking his body his grip loosening on the blonde's collar. Draco held the brunette lowering him to the floor.

"He's going to die, they both are and it's going to be my fault," Harry said in a horse voice muffled by Malfoy's cloak.

Draco reached out uncertainly and began stroking the wild dark hair that was brushing the side of his face. The action seemed to have worked for after a moment the noises from the brunette had stopped, and Harry pulled back rubbing his eyes from under his glasses then turning to see Malfoy's head was bowed and he was crying. Harry grabbed he sides of the blonde's face thumbs wiping away the tears. When the blonde opened his eyes the sadness in them hit Harry hard, and before he thought about it he leaned in and caught Draco's lips with his own. It wasn't a probing kiss it was a soft light kiss that when they parted it left their mouths not more then a inch apart and four heads touching.

Neither boy opened their eyes, but both went in for another kiss this time more deep, tongues meeting and both boys kissing back harder then the other till they were breathing hard. Harry's hands were in Malfoys hair itching to move, and Draco had a grip on Potter's forearms. They both were afraid to move waiting for the other to move first, and Harry was the one to shift first. His one hand moved from the blonde hair to the boy's shoulder, and the other raked threw his light hair causing the blonde's head to lull back to the touch. Harry opened his eyes when he felt the other lean into the touch, his stomach tightened up at the look on Malfoy's face, lips partially swollen and open, and face lax except for his eyes that were screwed shut focused on the hand in his hair.

Harry pulled the blonde closer to him and whispered, "Malfoy look at me."

Draco bit his lip before finally opening his eyes meeting the green gaze that was behind glasses. "What Potter?" Draco couldn't help but whisper back.

But Harry didn't say anything only pulled Malfoy in for another kiss, this time he dominated it completely. Taking the blonde's lower lip sucking it lightly before plundering his mouth seeking out every possible area of Malfoy's pallet, and getting moan in return, and a hand in his own dark hair. When they broke apart again Draco was shaking slightly.

"Are you cold?" Harry asked softly as his free hand traced the outline of the blonde's face.

"No," was the barely audible sound as he leaned into the brunette's touch.

"I need to get back," Harry finally sighed, "I left them in a right state when I stormed out, they will be worrying."

Draco nodded frowning a little, "Yes so do I they will start wondering where I disappeared to."

Harry stood first holding out a hand to the blonde that took it, and helped him up. "You leave first," Potter suggested, "You really do need to get back before me."

Draco nodded pulling his black hood up again and moved to the door till Harry grabbed his hand stopping him. "Be careful Malfoy," Potter said touching the pale skin of the blonde's face once more.

"Right Potter," Draco smirked as he left the room.

After a few moments he left the room and headed back to Grimmauld Place. When he got inside he glanced at the clock that said 3:30, he was gone a lot longer then he thought he was. But Hermione was still up with a sleeping Ron's head on her lap, and a passed out Ginny on the floor.

"Your back thank god," Hermione whispered.

Harry just nodded poking at Ron to wake him up enough to get him up stairs to their room, while Hermione got Ginny to do the same.

"Did you find out what you needed?" Hermione whispered as they guided the two half sleeping Weasley's upstairs.

"I'll tell you in the morning," Harry sighed.

The next morning they were awoken by Tonks and Moody, the two looked a little battered well Tonks looked beat up, and Moody you really couldn't tell exactly. When all Four of the kids had changed, the two Order members escorted them to St. Mungos, to see Arthur and Remus. When they got to the room it only held Arthur, and Harry's heart started racing he looked around the room but only saw the Weasley family around the lone bed in the room.

"Where's Remus?" Harry asked suddenly looking to the people around the room.

Tonks gripped Harry's shoulder, "Come with me."

The young lady guided the boys out of the room, and down the hall passing several rooms. She opened the door to a room, letting Harry in. The room was quiet and the curtains were drawn, it was a sharp contrast to the room Mr. Weasley was in. The only thing he saw in the room was the lone bed with the unconscience man in it. The closing of the door brought Harry from his thinking, and followed after Tonks as she sat next to the bed taking the man's hand in her's.

"How is he?" Harry asked quietly looking to Remus' unmoving form.

"He was hit with something but I don't know what it was. We are just waiting for him to wake up the healers said he should, but they're not sure when." Harry just looked at the man then to the girl that was clutching onto his hand. Her eyes were focused on the man worry written on her heart shaped face, then Harry suddenly felt like he was intruding on them. "I better go see how mister Weasley is," Harry excused himself not really wanting to go, but he would come back when Tonks wasn't there.

Harry wandered down the hall the room he had first started. Ron and Ginny were outside of the door with Hermione, all looking solemn. "So how's your dad?" Harry asked his friend.

"They said he should be fine," the red head sighed leaning against the wall.

"Is Professor Lupin alright?" Hermione asked quietly.

"They said he should wake up but they don't know when," Harry's focus seemed to be on some invisible spot on the floor.

The four of them fell silent all to afraid to think of anything concerning the two wounded men. After a few hours more of the Weasley family came and left the room Harry, Hermione, and the two youngest Weasley's stayed out in the hall. Harry's gaze still watched down the hall seeing healers walking in and out every now and then from the room that held Remus. It's not that he wasn't worried for mister Weasley its just Lupin seemed to be more of a needed being in Harry's life. He only heard bits and pieces of what his friends were talking about, nodding or saying little things every now and then. When Tonks finally stepped out of the room apparently in need of a stretch she walked down the hall seemingly to the four teens. She was going into Arthur's room, but catching Harry's eyes before so and nodding her head slightly down the hall. The brunette gave a half smile as he headed down the hall leaving the three others behind.

Once in the room he headed to the now empty chair next to the hospital bed. He rested his hands on the mattress keeping his head down as his hands picked at the cover. He finally looked up to the man in the bed, he looked relatively unharmed apart from a few small bruises on his scared face. The man's breathing was even there didn't seem to be any reason for him not be awake. His eyes started to sting, and he looked down at the bed again seeing the man's hand that was resting on the bed. Harry took the hand into both of his gripping it as if it would get the hand to respond. Tears silently escaped as he readjusted his hands to make Remus' hand hold his, and he leaned over and laid his face on the bed hands still gripping the man's. Soon Harry felt a hand on his shoulder, and looked up to Tonks meeting her sad eyes.

"They are leaving now, but if you want to stay I'll tell them and I'll get you back if you want," the woman offered.

Harry almost said yes but shook his head, "No I have to figure out how to end this before more people get hurt." she just nodded to him.

Harry looked back to Remus letting go of the man's hand and got up leaving the room. When the three Weasley's Harry and Hermione got back to Grimmauld Place it was getting into the evening hours, and Molly got busy to making supper. Harry and the other three went in to the sitting room all taking different spots around the room no one was saying much of anything. After a moment Harry grabbed a book off the coffee table and began looking again, and soon the others followed his lead. It wasn't till after dinner and when he was finally in bed did he have a chance for his mind to wrap around what happened last night between him and Malfoy. He couldn't understand what had happened but he knew it was something that he shouldn't have done.

Then why was he thinking about it now, and why did his stomach tighten when he thought about kissing the blonde. He was just going to have to wait till the next time Malfoy met with him to see if it was something that had happened in the heat of the moment with emotions running high, or if it was just a moment of insanity. That was of course if Draco wasn't flipping out about the whole thing, but he could have sworn that Malfoy did exactly hate what happened. Suddenly Harry heard the moan the blonde let slip, and he could feel himself react to the memory. He was just happy it was late and Ron had already passed out, but he rolled over onto his stomach and tried to think of something else cause he was not going to do _that_ and think of Malfoy. If nothing else he was going to control himself, he forced his mind to think of the problem at hand the RAB issue.

He filed through all the things he's read lately in his mind, and soon he nodded off. A couple days later there was no change in mister Weasley's and Lupin's conditions, except that they were thinking that Arthur would be waking up any day now which lifted misses Weasley's spirits greatly. It wasn't till the end of the week and Harry hadn't heard anything from Malfoy he started to get a little worried, he didn't know why but he thought he would have heard something from the blonde y now. One after noon while the three were still going through books, and Hermione was even going through some they had already read just to make sure they hadn't missed anything. Harry was getting agitated now considering they had been looking for a little more then a month. He paced the room trying to feel out the problem, and trying not to think of Malfoy who had kept creeping into his mind.

The Black tapestry keep catching his eye, and he finally went over looking at the old piece of cloth. His eyes glanced around it and landed on Malfoy's name, but he was getting distracted gain. He looked around the tapestry again this time his eyes finding the burnt hole of where Sirius' name was. Harry frowned , but he didn't have the chance for his thoughts to dwell cause the name next to his godfathers that caught his attention. His eye brows knotted as he looked at the name Regulus Black, he remembered what Sirius had said about his brother that he was in the dark lords service but he got killed for trying to get out.

"Hey Hermione, remember when we were cleaning this place where are all the books that were around?" Harry asked as if something shocked his brain into function.

"Um there's some over there, and then there are some upstairs," Hermione pointed looking confused, "Why?"

"Dunno yet" Harry said quickly as he headed to the bookcase studying the spines of the books.

Harry saw the book he was looking for, and pulled it from the bookcase flipping through the pages. Now Hermione, and the other two teens were watching him flip page after page, Ron whispered to Hermione, "You think he got it figured?"

**

* * *

-**

**A/N: do you think he's got it figured? lol ok now he have gotten into some Harry draco action and yes there will be more much more, but I wonder if I should up the rating on this for I think it the next chapter that will be having the 'adult' encounter between them lol but anyway there two new chapters and maybe a nother one later, if not before the end of the week. So enjoy and review please I'll love you forever and ever lol **

**Reviews past...**

**Lucycat- **yeah I know what you mean and I hate it when ppl do that too but sadly I get caught up with work and then I only can update when I have a moment. But I gave you 2 new chapters :D lol

**Kearie-** cool and now you have gotten the alert that its updated, and you have read it , is it still interesting? Lol like I said this was for that Big Bang Challenge 2 thing but sadly work conflicted bastards lol

**Jade-** and you better be reading this since your comp has screwed up and you cant beta you I better be getting reviews from you my dear. And I still luv you ;p


	8. Chapter 8

The girl just shrugged it wasn't till Harry stopped flipping the pages and moved in front of Hermione and practically slammed the book down in front of her on the coffee table shocking the others in the room. Hermione frowned as she kneeled down to the book looking over the pages till she stopped and looked at Harry her gaze questioning. "Harry we have found other people with those initials, what makes you think it's him?"

"Because he was killed for trying to get out and that note that was left by the person who switched the lockets knew he was going to die," Harry seemed to trail off, "the lockets..."

"What?" Ron asked looking up from the book that was in front of Hermione.

Harry kept talking looking to Hermione, "It was a locket that was replaced by the fake one, and there was that one strangely heavy silver locket we couldn't open."

Hermione had the look of processing the information and trying to find anything wrong with it, "I don't... well ok I'll give it to you then, but where is the locket now?"

"All that stuff was tossed by Sirius remember, he was tossing everything out," Ginny sighed.

"Damn, are you sure everything made it out?" Harry asked trying to keep positive.

The red headed girl shrugged, "I'm not sure I know some stuff that didn't get taken got put in the attic, so it might be up there."

Harry tried to keep himself from leaping to conclusions, but this was closer then he even hoped he could be. When the teens were heading out to the stairs to go to the attic Molly called for them, "Suppers done."

Harry had toyed with the idea to just ignore the woman but he couldn't. They headed into the kitchen, but before he could eat he got word that Malfoy needed to see him, "I'm sorry Mrs Weasley, just save me some I'll eat it when I get back," Harry apologized turning to the other teens, "and then we'll just have to look tomorrow in the attic."

While Harry was waiting in the room for Malfoy he started to feel anxious he couldn't sit still. It wasn't till there was a knock on the door did Harry feel the full on nervousness. He went to the door, and asked, "Who is it?"

"Ferret," came the quiet reply.

Harry opened the door not looking to the blonde as he passed into the room. Draco took off his cloak and smoothed it out unnecessarily over the back of the chair, while Harry closed the door. Harry walked over to the blonde still looking anywhere but to Draco, "So what is it Malfoy?"

"Nothing, I was just coming to tell you after the Ministry incident, the Dark Lord is focusing on thing on the inside, so I might not be contacting you for awhile," Malfoy's voice was even but his hands still messing with the robe said other.

"I see," Harry nodded.

"Yes well I don't want to keep you from what ever it was before I called you out here, so you can go," Blonde finally stopped fiddling with the cloak and stood to Potter.

"Um alright," Harry was a little confused, so what happened the other night was just a accident then, apparently Malfoy wasn't going to say anything about it. He frowned and decided to end the questions in his mind, "but what if I wanted to stay and talk for awhile?"

That question seemed to hit Malfoy off guard, "And why would you want to do that Potter?" he snapped.

Harry frowned,"Well I figured since..."

"That other night we would be all lovey and friendly with each other," Malfoy snapped again looking from Potter.

"No, well, I don't know," Harry said shortly, "All I know is that since then you have been coming to my mind, and as strange as I find it, it's a welcome distraction," Malfoy looked to Harry as he continued, "And when you didn't contact me I was starting to get a little worried." Draco raised an eyebrow as Harry looked down slightly embarrassed from his admition.

"Well isn't that so Gryffindor of you," Malfoy smirked.

"Can't you say anything with out it sounding condescending?" Harry asked hotly.

"Say? No probably not," Malfoy's smirked turned into something else as he stepped closer to Harry.

The brunette instinctly took a step back, "What's that suppose to mean?"

Draco didn't say anything he just stepped closer to Harry meeting his gaze. They looked at each other Harry was glaring at the blonde that was looking at him with the same focus. He was moving closer to Harry till they were not more then a few inches apart, Malfoy was so close Harry could smell his cologne. The light cool spicy sent filled his nose, Harry was standing rigged his breath was quickening as he could feel the heat of Malfoy's body getting closer. The brunette couldn't do anything but look at the icy eyes that were staring back at him he opened his mouth to say something, but thought against it and just grabbed the blonde by the shoulders pulling Draco against him capturing his mouth. Malfoy's hands held on to Harry's sides as the brunette assaulted his mouth.

Harry got lost into the kiss, the feeling of the blonde's mouth against his own was the only thing he could focus on. When the blonde seemed to have took control of the kiss Harry had been at the mercy of Draco's talented mouth. Malfoy caught the other boy's bottom lip between his own and raked his teeth over it as he pulled back causing a guttural groan to escape the brunettes mouth and the grip tighten on his shoulders. When Draco broke the kiss everything seemed to have flooded back to Harry. The fact that he was kissing Malfoy and the fact of what kissing the blonde was having on his body. He bit his lip at that thought and he felt himself react more, and he stepped back from Malfoy.

"What are we doing, we can't be doing this," was all Harry could seem to get out of his mouth.

The blonde ran his hands through his hair, and stepped to the brunette, "We are doing this because we are, everything has a reason Potter." Draco ran his hand through Harry's hair.

The brunette frowned but leaned into the touch non the less, and let himself be pulled into another kiss. Till Draco pulled at his shirt and it all screamed in his head what was going on. He panicked, and he jerked from the blonde.

Harry stood from the other boy, "What is this Malfoy?"

"Comfort," came the blonde's even answer.

Harry felt anger rise up from the blonde's words, "Comfort that's all?" the brunette snapped.

"Oh so you actually thought this would be something," He smirked, "I'm sorry you're such a emotional fool."

Harry was barley able to hold himself back from hitting the blonde, "And you are a cold hearted bastard, and I must have been a fool to think you would have had any kind of feelings for anything."

Both boys stared at each other rage radiating off them, till Harry finally asked something.

"So are we still not meeting anymore?" anger still edging at his voice.

"I'll contact you if I am able to get away," the blonde tried to keep his voice even. As they continued to stare each other down.

Draco broke from the silence and sat in one of the chairs staring into the fire. Potter felt anger but he still walked behind Malfoy. He wanted to touch the blonde, but he settled for leaning against the end table next to him instead. Silence fell between them and neither one was really anxious to break it, mostly cause neither really knew what to say. After ten minutes or so of the silence Harry knew he had to be going soon, or questions were going to be asked.

"I have to go," He said in a hushed voice. The blonde just nodded not looking to the other boy.

Harry huffed as he stormed to the door, "What ever Malfoy, see you when I see you." he snapped as he grabbed his coat and left.

When Harry got back to Grimmauld Place he realized how late it actually was, he moved through the house he heard Molly in the kitchen. He got past her and went up stairs to his and Ron's room. "So what took so long?" Ron asked as soon as Harry entered.

"Nothing, he just got held up and I had to wait longer," Harry shrugged as he started to get ready for bed.

The red head was quite for a moment then began to speak again, "Well we looked in the attic."

"I thought we were going to do that tomorrow," came Harry's agitated question.

"I know but we kept talking about it and figured it would have been good to surprise you,"

Ron wasn't looking at Harry.

"But what, you couldn't find it?" the brunette asked trying to not think about the no that was going to follow.

Ron shook his head, "No where up there, we dug in every box that was dragged up after the cleaning."

"Damn it!" He cursed as he slammed the dresser drawer. Why did nothing go his way he never can get a one up.

"Neville is suppose to be coming over in the next few days," Ron's voice barley caught Harry's attention.

"What?" he asked annoyance edging at his voice still.

"Neville is going to be staying with us for awhile, or so mum said," The red head shrugged.

"Why?" Harry asked now more confused then angry.

"I don't know I guess his grandmother is getting scared for him something about her not thinking he'll be able to take care of himself if anything happens to her or something equally stupid." Ron's voice had a bite to it at the end.

"She really doesn't think much of him does she?" Harry sighed sitting on his bed.

"I guess not." the other boy frowned as he pulled up his covers.

Harry pulled his shirt over his head getting ready for bed. Harry reassured going over to his bed changing out of his jeans. Before he even got his blankets pulled back Ron was out sold, and Harry fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

* * *

-

**A/N: yeah it is a tad shorter then the others, but this is as far as the already written,well the last bit I had to edit myself anyway hence why it took kinda long to get it out. and this was a good place to break up the chapter. but now it'll be a little longer to get the rest of it out now since I have to write it out now but eh I have it all pre planed out so all I have to do is fill in the blank areas, so this shouldnt take to terribly long. lol yeah I know, but I will finish that I can assure you. **

**Well as always R&R please :D**

**reviews...**

**Jade- Yes you better review and I will be bouncing idea's off of you just giving you the heads up, and don't be saying its good, just so I wont hurt you lol **

**Kaei Kon- so here is another chapter for you since you seem to be liking it so much :D and as the for HarryxDraco thing did you think I took to long for them to get together or not long enough? But happy you liked it on any account. And as for the RAB thing yeah I noticed it when I read it in HBP lol **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: ok there is a sex type thing going to be happening by the end of this so i th ink i wil up the rating casue there is just going to be more down the line.**

* * *

- 

The next morning Harry awoke to Molly calling for them to get up. He almost  
didn't respond to it, until she pounded on his and Ron's door. "Get up boys,  
we have to go to the hospital."

When they all got to St. Mungo's, all Harry could think of was if Remus had  
finally woke up. It wasn't till they had gone directly to Arthur's room did  
he know that they were there only because the oldest Weasley had finally  
woken up. It was the first time he was disappointed seeing the man, and when  
Molly went rushing to her husband's side, Harry's aggravation boiled over  
and he left the room. Out in the empty hall, Harry felt bad for the way he  
was feeling, but he really wanted Remus to be awake as well. He looked down  
the hall to where Remus' room was and made his way down. Harry cracked the  
door to the empty room with the lone bed and occupant that was still, sadly,  
unconscious. He sighed, closing the door and moved through the room to the  
chair next to the bed.

Sitting in the quiet, watching the older man breath, Harry finally started  
speaking in a hushed voice. "Why won't you wake up?" Running his hands  
through his hair, "I really could use someone to talk to, things are getting  
weird and I don't think I could really talk to Hermione or Ron about them."  
He watched Remus, knowing he wasn't going to answer. Folding his arms on  
the bed and resting his head on them, Harry just watched Remus.

"Harry, are you alright?" Hermione asked as she peered into the room.

"Yeah, I'm fantastic." He couldn't help but snap a little, turning to his  
friend. "Why doesn't anything go right, everything goes wrong?" She sighed  
closing the door behind her and just let Harry continue to rant. "Remus,  
that stupid locket, and damn Malfoy."

"What does Malfoy have to do with anything?" She asked, slightly confused.

"Nothing, he has nothing to do with anything!" Harry snapped again, turning  
from the girl.

"Harry, is there anything you need to talk about?" She was obviously  
concerned for the boy.

"No, Hermione. I'm fine, really." Harry gave a weak but reassuring smile. "I  
just wish I knew where all that stuff was that Sirius tossed."

"Harry, that stuff could be anywhere, it could have gotten picked up and  
sold or something." She shrugged. "A lot of those things were worth a lot,  
but I guess Sirius just didn't want anything that had the Black name on it,  
so he didn't care where it ended up."

"Yeah, I guess you're right..." He paused for a second, face screwed up in  
thought. "Mundungus! I'll kill him!" Harry got up from the chair and tore  
from the room with Hermione close behind, to Arthur's room. "Mrs. Weasley,  
do you know where Mundungus is?" Harry asked, half panting.

Molly didn't know, but she figured that Kingsley might be able to find him,  
and since the coward seemed to have gone into a hiding of sorts, it was  
going to be a while before they heard from Kingsley. By the time they got  
back to number 12, Neville and his grandmother were waiting for them.

"Oh yes, Ms. Longbottom, I'm sorry, I thought you weren't coming for a few  
more days, but Arthur finally woke up and we had to go see him," Molly  
apologized.

"It's all right dear, I understand, we really haven't been waiting too  
terribly long," the older woman reassured. "So getting to the point, my  
grandson I fear isn't really..."

"Um, would you like a cup of tea?" Molly interrupted quickly, before she  
could say anything in front of Neville. "Come, let's talk some more in the  
kitchen." The two women walked into the other room.

Neville sighed and sat on the sofa. "I don't know why she does this. She  
never thinks I can take care of myself."

"Well, she doesn't think so, but we all know different. You're capable of  
more than she can even dream." Hermione smiled.

Neville gave a half smile, but didn't say anything. Harry watched the boy.  
He did feel sorry for him having a grandmother who thought he was always  
incompetent, no matter what he had accomplished. The Dursley's were  
different. In his case they just thought he was a freak and there was no  
redeeming himself from that. Not like he would want to anyway, but for  
Neville it must be just a little harder for him.

After an hour or so Molly and Ms. Longbottom re-entered from the kitchen.  
"Well Neville behave yourself, and I will be back to collect you when things  
settle down." The old woman said as she put her coat back on.

"Yes, Grandmother," was Neville's quiet reply.

Molly showed her out and with that the house got another child. As the days  
passed, the four filled Neville in on what had been happening, Arthur came  
home, and Remus didn't, and the one thing that bothered Harry the most was  
that he hadn't heard a thing from Draco.

"So Harry, are you going back to school?" Neville asked, breaking the quiet  
of the room.

"No, I don't think that I am." The brunette sighed, looking around noticing  
that only Neville and he were left in the sitting room.

"I would, but I don't think it would be the same after everything. Grands  
thinks I still should. She says I can't afford to miss anything," Neville  
said evenly, not looking up from his chair.

"Neville, you need to stop listening to what your Grands says. You can do  
anything if you believe you can. I've seen it, you're not as bad as your  
Grands thinks," Harry said matter-of-factly, earning a grin out of the other  
boy. "Well Neville, it's late, we should be going to bed."

"Yeah, you're right." The other boy nodded as they went upstairs.

As Harry laid in bed, his thoughts kept drifting to Malfoy. He hadn't heard  
anything from the blonde since that last ugly scene the two had. A few more  
days went by and nothing had changed with Remus, and Kingsley still hadn't  
found Mundungus yet. Harry was getting more and more short tempered. As the  
days progressed, he was feeling useless and it felt as if things were  
rewinding instead of moving forward. Everyone was keeping their distance  
from the boy as to not get on the wrong end of any venting he might do.  
Sitting in his and Ron's room that now held Neville as well, he sat on the  
bed, while Ron and Neville were passed out. Harry hadn't been sleeping well.  
The strange nightmares had returned and sleeping was just becoming far more  
of a hassle then it was worth.

Aggravation boiled up in side of Harry and he got up leaving the room. He  
wandered the house till he heard a tapping on a window. He walked to the  
kitchen and saw a dark owl holding a piece of parchment in its mouth tapping  
on the glass. Harry opened the window and took the paper from the owl which  
promptly flew away. The only thing written was 'Meet Me.' Harry quickly and  
quietly made his way back upstairs changed into a pair of jeans and slipped  
on his trainers. He scratched out a quick note leaving it on Ron's  
nightstand telling him he went and met Malfoy, and he'll be back later.  
Harry had to have made it to the room in record time for Malfoy seemed  
rather shocked that Harry was there.

They stared at each other as Potter closed the distance between them, Malfoy  
looked as if he was going to make a smart comment but Harry cut him off  
grabbing the front of the blonde's shirt crushing their lips together. The  
kiss was fevered and fast the clacking of teeth could be heard a few times,  
but neither cared both just tried to get everything out of the other through  
this kiss. When the need for more air arose, what a few gasps could get  
they broke apart. The blonde looked dazed and his kiss-swollen lips begged  
for Harry to return, could do nothing but seize them once more. This kiss  
was slower but still fevered; tongues fighting for control, but neither  
relented.

Draco pulled from the brunette's mouth down to his neck Harry's hand went to  
the blonde's hair, fisting it as the mouth worked around the vital artery.  
Malfoy's hands moved to the waist of Harry's pants, gripping, pulling their  
bodies closer, if possible. Harry started pushing the blonde back across  
the room. He kept his body close to steal kisses as they moved across the  
wooden floors. When they stopped, Draco sat on the bed. That seemed to have  
brought Harry's attention back and the brunette looked at the bed, then to  
where they were, but what ever questions were coming to his mind were  
forgotten when Draco rubbed his hand over Harry's need, causing the  
brunettes eyes to close and mouth to clench.

Draco kept rubbing him through his pants till the brunette started to push  
back then the blonde pulled his hand away. Harry opened his eyes to see  
Draco finish pulling off his shirt, and scooted back on the bed. Harry  
didn't move at first, but after Draco gave him a sharp pull, he crawled up  
onto the bed next to the blonde. Draco pulled the other boy on top of him,  
meeting Potter with a kiss, and after a second, Harry fell into it and  
started kissing back hard. Soon they were rubbing against each other  
through their clothes. Harry was pulling at Malfoy's shirt, and once it was  
off he ran his hands down the pale, smooth skin of Malfoy's chest paying  
special attention to the scars. He looked up the blonde's eyes sadly, then  
began licking and kissing his way down the marks to the blonde's hip. He  
hesitated a moment before reaching up and touched the blonde through his  
pants before moving to the fastenings and taking off the two barriers in one  
go. Then he was met with a naked Malfoy and he moved in to kiss Draco  
again, this time deeper then before letting everything go and melted into  
the feeling.

Draco soon freed Harry of his confines and they were lying against  
eachother, Harry pinning the blonde onto the mattress, Draco's legs holding  
around Harry's hips as they were rubbing against eachother, with nothing  
between them. As their pace quickened, the only noise in the room was the  
labored breathing and moans. Harry was getting there; he pushed harder  
against Draco, causing the blonde to groan and fingers digging into his  
arms. Soon the next few words that fell from the brunettes mouth were  
broken and didn't flow together, but Draco seemed to nod none the less, and  
then the movements became harder and quicker till he was coming with a  
groan, mouth hanging open, trying to get air as the lights behind his eyes  
finished flashing. When they opened again, he was greeted with the look of  
Malfoy climaxing, his sweaty blonde hair framing his face as his head tossed  
back in a silent scream as his hands gripped hard on Harry's arms. The  
sight was the most erotic thing Harry had ever seen, and he felt his stomach  
flip as the blonde's eyes came back and fixed with his.

After his body stopped shaking, Draco's grip loosened on Harry's arms. Both  
boys were quiet, neither one talking. Just the sounds of them catching their  
breaths. Harry rolled over next to the blonde, letting his body relaxed.  
After the euphoria wore off, Potter tensed. He was naked and lying next to  
Malfoy, who was not anymore dressed then he was. He stole a look at Malfoy,  
the blonde's face was screwed up in thought Harry figured he was having the  
same realization.

-

* * *

**A/N: yeah I know aren't I a stinker, can we say cliffy? Lol yeah I know not  
everyone likes them but I can't help it. Well this only took me a week to  
get out, right? Lol well you know there really isn't to terribly much more  
left so I should be getting things out faster this really only took two days  
to get out well less but its finding the time.**

So come on ppl let me know what you think I know how many are reading lol

oh and Thnk you to Jade my lovely beta the ahs returned to me yet again, so if you dont like the flow of the story its her fault lol im kidding... or am i? lol

Reviews...

Jade- Well I'm glad you like it yey, lol and how could I not like the icons  
the one with the closet with harry and draco yeah I'd break that rule lol.

Kaei Kon- eh as long as I can make it out I don't care how bad your english  
is lol, and im excited you like it and the dreams will be explained soon,  
and harry and draco wouldn't be the same if they didn't fight. But hope you  
liked this as much as you have been


	10. Chapter 10

Harry couldn't think of anything to say everything just got vary confusing, he rubbed his face swinging his legs over the edge of the bed. He scanned the floor for his pants pulling them on quickly feeling slightly less exposed and Harry finally dared to look at Malfoy again. He watched as the blonde got up from the bed and went in search for his clothing. Harry bowed his head trying to keep from staring at the other naked boy, "Malfoy I…"

"Potter if your are going to say something about what just happened then save it," the blonde said evenly pulling up his pants reaching for his shirt, "this didn't mean anything."

Harry felt an anger rise in him, and it scared him that he could feel himself react like that to the blonde's words. "So what then do this a lot?" the brunette snapped Malfoy frowned not looking to the other boy. Snatching his shirt off the ground taking another shot at the blonde, "Just the little whore aren't you, let anyone just take you to bed? Or did you just let me, so you could finally have something huge on me to use later?!"

"Shut up!," Draco yelled gripping the back of the armchair eyes fixed on his hands.

Harry stopped gathering his clothes and looked at Malfoy, he instantly felt bad when he saw the blonde he didn't know why he snapped like he did. It wasn't as if he liked Malfoy or anything, but everything is getting so confusing. "Look, I didn't mean.."

"Yes Potter that rant you went on didn't mean anything and you're sorry, right?" Draco snapped glaring at the brunette.

Harry couldn't look at Malfoy he just kept his mouth shut slipping his shoes on moving to the door, just before he opened the wooden door he stopped, "I am sorry Draco, I just.. I didn't mean it." Harry glanced at Malfoy then slipped out the door.

-

Harry didn't exactly go straight back to the house he wondered around for a bit, ending up at a park trees outlining the area he knew it was dangerous but he just didn't care at the moment. He couldn't believe what he was doing with Malfoy, but the blonde didn't help matters being so blasé about everything it just made him so mad. His thoughts shifted and the blonde's face tossed back by ecstasy flashed threw his mind. He groaned in frustration kicking a rock. _'It didn't mean anything did it? But did he really care that Malfoy had said it didn't mean anything. He didn't want it to mean anything anyway, did he?'_

"No," Harry said out loud with a forced laugh, "What's wrong with me?" Running his hands threw his hair.

"Well where do I start," came a voice from behind him.

Harry spun around drawing his wand and lowering it when he saw who it was, "Damn it Malfoy what are you doing out here?"

"Does it really matter, and it might be wise if you don't use my name," Draco drawled crossing his arms.

Harry put his wand away not really sure what too say to the blonde still felling foolish for saying what he did earlier. "Um, why are you following me?" He asked trying to avoid looking Draco right in the eye.

"I had to clear something up for you since you seem to have such a high opinion of me," Harry couldn't ignore the bite in the blonde's voice, "Just so you know Potter, I don't just go around with just anyone if I didn't wanna do that I never would have let you touch me," the tone caught Harry's attention seeing anger flash behind the blonde's icy eyes, "And as for any other ulterior motives you think I might have had you are sadly mistaken."

Harry felt his chest lighten, "What are you saying?"

Nothing just setting you straight Potter," Malfoy said looking away from the other waving his hand in a dismissive motion moving to leave.

Harry watched as he turned to leave wanting to say something but couldn't think of anything, he reached out grabbing Malfoy's arm spinning the blonde around to face him. Draco just looked at him dead faced, Harry opened his mouth to say something though words escaped him. Harry pulled Malfoy up against him he moved in closer to the blonde's lips when Draco didn't pull back he closed the small distance capturing the others lips with his own. Harry threaded his hand in Malfoy's hair pulling him closer deepening the kiss. When Draco's arms wrapped around Harry the sound of sticks snapping caused them to jump apart and both drew their wands looking intently around the area, not seeing anything they lowered their wands.

Harry was the first to talk, "I think we should go."

"Yeah I don't think we should be out here anymore like this," Draco agreed pulling his hood over his face more.

"Get out of here," Potter said still looking around. Malfoy nodded and disappeared with a pop, Harry still couldn't shake the feeling of being watched.

-

He made his way back to the house being careful as if someone was watching him he would have lost them by the time he got back. When Harry did get back the sun was coming up, he made it up to his and the other boys room without drawing to much attention though Ron woke up when he entered the room. "Wha' you doin' Harry?" Ron asked half awake.

"Nothing just go back to sleep," Potter sighed walking into the room grabbing the note he had left for Ron wadding it up and tossing it into the bin.

Harry barely kicked off his shoes before he collapsed onto the bed. That night the dreams came back.

_Malfoy was on the ground bleeding looking like he couldn't get up even if he wanted to he was yelling something that Harry couldn't make out._

"_Oh my dear Potter there is nothing you can do now, its over," He could hear Voldemort but not see him his head feeling as if it might split open._

"_Do It!" a voice screamed, was it his voice? No. He heard more faint voices but the pain was unbearable. _

He awoke screaming startling the rooms two other occupants. "Harry what's wrong?!" Ron asked worried eyes trained on Harry.

Sitting up head in hand though the pain was gone he just shook his head, "Nothing."

"But Harry you were screaming," came Neville's anxious voice.

"Really guys I'm fine," Harry snapped grabbing some clothes from the dresser, "Its nothing." Admittedly he closed the door harder then what was necessary, but he just couldn't deal with them at the moment.

As the hot water ran over his head and down his shoulders and back his thoughts drifted to Malfoy and last night. He tried shaking his head trying to get the images of the other boys pale smooth naked body out of his mind. His hand drifted down his flat stomach wanting to move against the blonde's body again, he touched himself his need painfully evident. But he couldn't do it he tore his hand from himself groaning as he turned off the hot water letting the cold water freeze out his mind and body. "God Malfoy," he groaned to the ceiling.

-

Later that day the group was still looking in the attic just incase if they missed a box, a bag anything that might have had the locket in it. After a few hours of fruitless searching Hermione and Ginny gave up sitting on an old sofa, Ron was messing with some old hats he found in one of the boxes. Neville was the only one that was still helping Harry look, though he knew they weren't going to find anything he just wanted to help. Soon Neville broke the silence he and Harry were in, "Harry," he began in a low voice, "Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah sure Neville," Harry sighed.

"What was the matter this morning?," came Longbottom's timid question.

"It was nothing," Harry answered kinda short, Neville just nodded. Potter quickly caught himself not wanting to snap at Neville too, "It was just a dream that's all."

"You get a lot of 'em?" the other boy asked closing yet another useless box.

"Lot of what?" Hermione asked from the couch.

"Nothing Hermione," Harry sighed.

"About this morning?" Ron chimed in tossing a unsightly brown derby towards the box it came from.

"What happened this morning?" she asked looking between the boys.

Harry began to speak but Ron spoke first, "Harry is having nightmares again."

Harry glared at the red head, "They're nothing."

"Wasn't the occulmancy lessons suppose to have help you block all that out," Hermione asked confused.

"Well Snape really wasn't the best teacher for that subject," Potter sighed closing a box, "Anyway I don't think they are that kind of dreams, they feel different." The others just looked at him, "I know what it sounds like but I'm not completely mental," he couldn't help but let out a little laugh, "Well not completely." Thinking of Malfoy he figured the stress probably did finally get to him why else would he be snogging the blonde every time they were together.

The other four people just kinda looked at him then each other, but Hermione piped in, "Harry, are you alright?"

He nodded dusting off his jeans, then Molly's voice called for Harry down stairs. Potter led the group down stairs when they got to the entry they saw Kingsley holding onto a rather grubby looking Mundungus.

"Wow you found him," Ron's surprised voice came from behind the group.

Harry felt the anger welling up in him he launched himself off the stairs Ron tried to grab for him but missed. Kingsley let go of Mundungus and grabbed Harry, "Whoa Mister Potter."

Harry tried pulling from the larger man's grip, "What did you do with it? How dare you sell Sirius' things!" the man moved closer to Molly,

"What are you talking about boy?"

"Come now, you know vary well what he's talking about," Kingsley shifted his grip on Harry to were he was holding onto the back of the boys shirt with one hand, and with the other he picked up a bag off the ground handing it to the boy. Harry wasn't paying attention till Kingsley shook him, "Here Harry."

Potter took the bag and headed back to the others sitting the bag on the stairs they started to dig threw the bag. "There's not much here is there," Hermione glared at the grungy man.

"I tried to get him before he sold everything but he had a lot of it gone by the time I found him," Kingsley told Molly.

They were getting to the bottom of the bag and still no sign of the locket, after everything was pulled out of it Harry's anger blew again throwing the bag on the ground on the old silver trinkets. He flew at Mundungus slamming him into the wall, "What did you do with it?!" Kingsley tried to pull Harry off but he kept getting out of the man's grip, "Let me be!" Molly was shocked at what was going on , the other three were just watching. "Where is it?" he asked again slamming the man into the wall again.

"Agh, where is what?" he asked prying at the boys hands.

"The locket, the silver locket you cant open it." Harry asked glaring down at the squatty man, he wasn't saying anything but his eyes flickered down to the coat he was wearing. Potter kept him pinned to the wall as one of his hands searched the coat pockets. He found one of his inside pockets and felt a smooth round object, Harry pulled it out letting go of the man he studied the locket.

"Is it the right one?" Ron asked breaking the quiet.

"Yes, thank you Kingsley," Harry smiled putting the locket in his pocket going up the stairs with the other four hot on his heels.

* * *

**A/N: ok i kinda redid this chapter and added a bit more cause the other way i just didnt like how it worked, well ok so let me know this is going reviews are much appreciated flames will be laughed at and made fun of ;p k enjoy workingon the next ch**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: k now that I have read DH (lol draco/harry) this is completely AU and anyway im just writing this as I have planed out, I have had this thing working out for a year I need to put it to bed.**

**-**

Up in the room he pulled out the locket tossing it on his bed, "So that's the thing we've been looking for?" Ginny asked touching the smooth surface.

"Yes now we have to figure out how to destroy it," Harry said picking it back up.

"I don't suppose we could just smash it could we," Ron suggested taking it from Harry.

"Don't be silly Ron it houses a part of Voldemort's soul," Hermione sighed snatching it from the red head looking it over carefully.

"Well how do we know that it wasn't already de-souled," Ron asked getting funny looks from the others, "What? It made sense to me."

"Anyway I'll look some things up in the books around here," Hermione said ignoring the red heads horrid grammar skills.

Harry nodded taking the gold object putting it in his pocket. Now that a major piece had been found Harry's mood started to change over the next few days, he wasn't so much on edge. True Hermione hadn't found out much about how to destroy the damn thing but Harry had faith in her. If anyone would or could it would be her. Harry was starting to get antsy with no news from Malfoy he knew getting worried about the blonde wasn't of any use, but he still couldn't help it the dream was starting to bother him. A week went by and still nothing from Malfoy, one night Harry and Ron were out with Moody and Kingsley. They were making rounds of some areas that where people have been seeing strange dark figures lurking about. Though it mostly seemed to be a wild goose chase and Moody was starting to get agitated, "I swear these people need to be sure of what they are seeing before calling us out here."

"Come now Alastor people are scared," Kingsley sighed, "The lest we can do is just look."

Moody just kept walking grumbling under his breath, Harry and Ron just ignored the cranky man. Potter had been looking around the dark broken down areas smiling to himself as he could still here Mad-Eye mumbling to himself. When he heard something moving in the over grown bushes, he looked to see the others but couldn't find them. Still moving closer looking for the source of the noise. As he rounded a part of the broken wall a strong hand grabbed him by the throat slamming him into the crumbling brick. He tried to call out for help but the grip was to tight not letting a sound threw. Clawing at the hand around his neck trying to keep at lest air getting threw.

"How foolish you are Potter, if the Dark Lord didn't want to kill you himself it would be so easy," the masked man pointed his wand between the boys green eyes, "but I suppose if I wanted to hurt you it might be a little more effective to deal with young Malfoy," Harry stopped fighting at the mention of Malfoy, "Oh seems it would now wouldn't it."

Harry could hear the twisted delight in the man's voice, and his vision was going dark. Before the man could say anything else Ron yelled, "Harry!" and Potter just saw a flash of red before he blacked out.

Harry woke up back at the house with a slight headache, but he for got about it remembering what the Death Eater said. "Harry, you alright?" Ron asked moving over to Harry Getting Hermione, and Neville's attention. Potter sat up feeling his head spin, "What happened to the Death Eater?"

"Mad-Eye stunned him then he and Kingsley took him away, and I brought you here," the red head patted his friend on the shoulder, "Gave us a bit of a start, but its good that you made it."

"I need to get a hold of Malfoy," Harry said getting up stumbling slightly.

"Harry I thought he only could get a hold of you?" Ron asked.

"But I need to talk to him," Harry's voice took on a desperate tone.

"Why Harry, What's going on?" Hermione couldn't keep the accusing tone out completely.

"He's just in danger, and its all my fault," Potter had to sit down again he still wasn't completely stable on his feet.

"What's going on?" the red head asked.

"I think they know that he's spying on them," raking his hands threw his hair.

"But that's not your fault it was his choice," Hermione's voice softened, "He had to know what could happen."

"No Hermione he didn't have a choice," Harry snapped, "It was either this or Azkaban, and it's all my fault I never should have…," He stopped speaking, moving from the bed to the door thinking of the first time he kissed Malfoy.

"Never should have what Harry?" Hermione asked grabbing his arm.

"It's none of your concern Hermione," Harry tore his arm loose from the girl, "I have to warn him." He just got to the door before she spoke again.

"Is there something going on between you and Malfoy?" Hermione's voice was soft.

He didn't even know if she really asked the question, but the sunken feeling of his stomach made him sure she asked it. Turning on her seeing Ron and Neville giving her confused looks, but he couldn't look from her brown eyes.

"Hermione what are you playing at," Ron gave a nervous laugh feeling the tension in the room, "I don't really think this is the best time to be joking around like that."

Harry sighed not wanting to answer her, but with a sad look he gave a curt nod that the other two missed still shocked that she asked that. "Alright Harry," she gave a small smile.

He couldn't help but grin as he left he room, running down out of the house ignoring the questions the older occupants of the house were asking, he apperated to the Leaky Cauldron making his way to the room he always met Malfoy in. Rushing into the room stopped dead in his tracks, he saw the blonde hunched over a parchment quill in hand. The sound of the closing door caused Malfoy to jump up looking at Harry with a surprised look.

"I was just going to send this," Draco said waving the piece of paper. Potter strode across the room moving upon the blonde quickly grabbing Malfoy's arms. After a second of Potter not saying anything only staring at the confused blonde Draco made a move to get out of the brunette's grip.

"Draco they know," was all Harry could say.

Any color the blonde had left at those words left, "What do you mean, who?"

"I was attacked tonight, and he was threatening me with you," Harry's voice was braking, "you have to get out of there."

Malfoy moved out of Potters grasp, "I can't they still have her."

"Can you get her out?" HArry asked not looking from the blonde.

"I can try, but I don't think its very likely," Draco sighed running his hand threw his hair.

"Where is he?" Potter asked evenly. "I can't tell you that," Malfoy snapped, "If I tell you that and you show up he'll kill me or my mother."

Harry just sighed frustration building in him, "This is so stupid!" The shout surprised Malfoy, but he didn't move he just kept watching Potter. "Why can't I ever help the people I care for?" Harry asked defeated looking to Draco's pale eyes as if the answer could be found in them. He could feel the burn of tears in the back of his eyes, as he moved closer to the blonde, "Why can't I help the ones I love."

Draco looked as if he couldn't move his eyes never looking away from Harry's as he moved closer. Potter raised his hand moving blonde hair from Draco's eyes letting his hand rest on the back of the blonde's neck, thumb brushing against the pale jaw. Dark green eyes were searching pale blue finding what he needed to bring his lips to the others.

The kiss started of slow tender washing away the frustration, and desperation to only letting them wanting more of each other. Draco moved flush against Potter pulling him closer Harry deepened the kiss his tongue seeking entrance to the others warm mouth. As their tongues met everything shifted their movement became more fevered Harry fisted the blonde's hair pulling from the blonde's mouth assaulting the pale smooth neck earning him a moan from the other, and feeling hands on his neck and hair. Moving back to the blonde's mouth sucking his bottom lip causing Draco to gasp clinging onto Harry digging his fingers into his hair tightening his grip on the boys shirt.

"Harry," Draco moaned pushing his hips forward.

Potter groaned sealing his lips over Malfoy's again their tongues moving against each other in ways their bodies couldn't. Moving across the wood flooring trying not to break apart more then what was needed to pull off a shirt or take off pants. They made it to the bed were Draco laid down pulling Potter over him having their bodies in full contact. Harry straddling Draco's thigh moving in rhythm to his tongue in the blonde's mouth, Draco had to pull away from the kiss gasping for air arching his back. Harry started kissing down the blonde's neck biting and sucking gaining a heady moan from Malfoy. The blonde reached up behind him holding as if for life to the pillow wrapping his free leg around Harry gaining leverage to met the movements of the boy atop of him.

Potter moved away from the abused neck supporting himself with one arm using the other to cup Malfoy's face, "Look at me."

The blonde turned his head back to the brunette their eyes locked. Their labored breathing and moaning were the only sound in the room. Harry moved his hand down to the blonde's hip as Malfoy's hand needed Harry's back pushing closer his breathing was hitching, "Harry….I'm…." Groaning digging his nails into Potter's back causing him to move faster tightening his hold on the slender hip. Then they were falling over the edge neither breathing while the force of completion wracked their bodies though their eyes never looked away. Breathing hard Harry collapsed on the blonde, they both just laid there their sweating panting bodies not wanting to move.

"Draco, I.." Harry began.

Malfoy cut him off, "Please Harry don't."

* * *

-

* * *

**A/N: yes well I wonder how that was? Idk ok just so you ppl im sooooo trying to finish this but I can only write when my kid is down for a nap so if you like this story just bare with me. And as always I luv reviews gives me the little extra I need to keep going ;p**


End file.
